Naruto of the Band of Seven
by Weasleysrule
Summary: After a beating at the age of six, Naruto is rescued by the Band of Seven whose leader is Kushina's brother, Bankotsu. Furious over how Naruto is treated, he takes Naruto away from Konoha for six years, in order to teach him how to be strong. A Naruto fic
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok, here is another story, and I hope you all enjoy it.

My Harry Potter story is still going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 1.

A young boy with spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, who was no older than six was running from what looked like an angry mob chasing him for reasons unknown. They were shouting things like "Die demon" and "we are going to finish what the Yondaime started."

The boy was scared, and was running as fast as his tiny legs could. All the while he was thinking 'what did I ever do to deserve this? All I did was accidentally bump into someone, and I even apologized to him. Maybe if I leave the village they will go away, after all, they always say they don't want me there.'

So with this thought, a young Uzumaki Naruto, ran towards the gate, and since the guards were goofing off again, the young boy quickly ran past them, but before he could get too far from the gate, he tripped and fell to the ground.

Before he could get up, the mob closed in on him, and then the beating began. He was punched, kicked, and the mob pulled things like kunai out and started to stab him.

Before young Naruto lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was seeing a man pull back his knife, and say "Time to die demon scum." Three hours later, the mob stopped the beating and yet young Naruto was still alive.

The crowd, not knowing that he was still alive, had some chuunin who hated the boy pick him up and run away from the village, with the crowd following, hoping to beat him some more, despite the fact that they believed he died.

Ten Miles from Konoha…

The chuunin stopped their run and unceremoniously dropped the boy to the ground.

The crowd caught up to them and started to stab the poor boy some more.

Ten minutes later…

A group of seven people were coming towards the clearing; the mob was in, not knowing they were there.

The first person was wearing pieces of samurai armor, with a blue chest plate and black armor on his shoulders and had red shorts. He stood an amazing fourteen feet tall and had messy light green hair. He also had strange marks under his eyes that meant: power.

His name was Kyokotsu.

The next person was a girl, who was wearing a pink kimono, with pictures of what looked like grass on it. She was also wearing a purple scarf, and classic sandals. She was holding a large, blade that looked like a machete, with several linking blades that looked like they could be unpredictable if the sword was swung. She stood at six feet three inches, and had messy raven hair that was slightly tied up in the back. She also had two purple marks, one on each cheek that resembled snake fangs. The marks meant: death.

Her name was Jakotsu.

The third member was dressed as a chef. He was a short, fat person, who stood at least three feet tall. He was very ugly, and had four marks on his face. One going the side of each of his cheeks, and another two going down his bottom lips, reaching his chin. The marks meant: poison.

His name was Mukotsu.

The fourth member was well armed. He had five disc blades on his back that could return to their slots when thrown. He also had a katana on his left side, wires to prevent an enemy from moving, a grappler to pull enemy's to him, or scathe them, a cannon that was on his left shoulder, and acted as rockets. His right eye was replaced with a metal plate, and he had a metal mouth. He stood at six feet eight inches, and was covered almost completely in samurai armor. He had messy orange hair. On his left eye was a blue mark that means: protection.

His name was Ginkotsu.

The fifth member stood at six feet five inches and had his hair completely covered in a light blue cloth. He was dressed in light blue clothes, and had orange samurai armor on him. He also had a dark blue cloth on each of his arms that went from his hands to his mid-elbow. He had a purple sash on his waist. He had a calabash bottle tied to his waist, and hooked wires on his hands, and bombs, cannons and other artillery around him. He is also a gifted strategist. He had two purple marks, one going down his each of his eyes and cheeks. The marks meant: deception.

His name is Renkotsu.

The sixth member is six feet six inches, and was dressed in blue and covered in black armor with a green sash around his waist. He had spiky black hair, and had a hand claw, one on each hand, with exceptionally long blades. He had two personalities, one of which was a kind doctor, who was loved and respected by villagers, and the other personality was evil, and bloodthirsty, and is emerged when he is exposed to a great amount of violence and blood. He has six green marks on his face, two of which go down his forehead and reach his nose, the other four, two on each cheek, go around the cheeks until the reach his nose. The marks mean: rage.

His name is Suikotsu.

The seventh and last member was easily the most powerful out of all of them, and is often referred to as 'great big brother' because he is the strongest, and is the founder of the group, despite the fact he is the youngest, of them all. He is five feet five inches, and carries a giant double-edged broadsword, that is possibly as tall, if not taller than him, and he calls the sword Banryu. He wears a white uniform, that is covered from his left shoulder, to his upper chest. He also has what pictures of what appear to be trees occasionally appearing on his armor, and has black arm guards on his hands that reach his mid-elbow. He has an orange sash around his waist. He has messy raven colored hair. He has a small purple cross on his forehead, that means: youth.

His name is Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven.

As they were walking towards the clearing, they begin to hear what sounds like people beating something up. Curiosity getting the better of him, Bankotsu checks it out, and is slightly surprised to see a mob of people beating a young child.

"You know, I don't think that grown men, should beat up a little kid. What are you, weak cowards?" Bankotsu asked as he walked towards them.

The mob stopped what it was doing and backed away from the man, as they can feel he is no pushover. But one of them, a very dumb idiot, spoke up.

"We are ridding the world of this demon scum!" The idiot shouted proudly.

"Well let's take a look at it shall we." Bankotsu told them as he walked over and rolled over the kid and took a good look at the kid's face, when he suddenly froze.

'No way! He looks just like Minato. Wait a second, is he _her_ kid?' Bankotsu wondered as he opened the kid's eye and almost gasped when he saw them.

Bankotsu was almost overcome with emotions. Happiness that the kid might be who he thinks it is, and anger at the people for hurting him.

'If this is who I think it is, then he should be her son.' As Bankotsu pondered this, the same villager from before spoke up.

"You see! He is a demon and must be killed!" He yelled, but that was the wrong thing to say.

Bankotsu, filled with anger, lifted Banryu, with one hand, and with an amazing display of strength, turned around and cut the man in half, and watched in satisfaction as the man's organs spilled out.

The crowd was startled that this man was defending the 'demon brat', but didn't have time to ponder because Bankotsu rushed towards them, and swung his sword at the stupid villagers.

In a few minutes all of the chuunin and the villagers were dead, and Bankotsu was covered in their blood, when the rest of the Band of Seven came to him wondering what all of the commotion was about.

"Big brother, why did you kill all of these people, and not invite us?" Renkotsu asked.

"These _people _were harming this kid." Bankotsu told them, anger coming off of him in waves.

"Why do you care? You have never cared about kids before." Ginkotsu asked him.

Before Bankotsu could answer him, a group of people in animal masks, being led by an old man in black battle armor appeared and surrounded them.

The old man looked at the carnage before him and frowned.

"Hey old man." Bankotsu greeted the aged Hokage.

"Bankotsu, it's been awhile." Sarutobi told him.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Tell me, why were villagers beating a little kid and calling him a demon?" Bankotsu asked as he walked towards Naruto.

Sarutobi was scared now. He knew that in his old age, Bankotsu could kill him, and it didn't help that the rest of the Band of Seven was also there.

"Well Bankotsu, six years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, and killed many of our shinobi. The Yondaime, knowing that the Kyuubi could not be defeated by ordinary means, sealed it into Naruto at the cost of his own life. His last words were that he wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero, but the villagers ignored this request and viewed Naruto as the demon reborn." Sarutobi told him.

"Now tell me, who are this kid's parents?" Bankotsu asked him.

Sarutobi was silently praying to all of the god's out their that Bankotsu would not turn his anger towards them. So, with great fear, Sarutobi told him.

"His father's name was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and his mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina." Sarutobi told him surprising the ANBU with him.

"What?! Your entire village has been beating my nephew?! What about Kushina? What happened to my sister?!" Bankotsu yelled, the anger coming off of him strong enough to make some of the ANBU shake.

"She was weakened by childbirth, and while she was weak, Haruno Yasha entered her room and killed her. She was angry that Minato married Kushina and not her. Yasha wanted to marry Minato in order to gain social, and political status, and to get her hands on the Namikaze Clans vast wealth. When Minato married Kushina, Yasha was outraged and even hired assassins to kill Kushina. Neither Minato nor Kushina ever found out it was her sending assassins. When I was running to face the Kyuubi, I caught a glimpse of Yasha in Kushina's hospital room, but I never had evidence to back up my claim on Yasha." Sarutobi said sadly.

Bankotsu was beyond outraged. The killing intent coming off of him made all of the ANBU get on their knees and try to not to shake. Most of the ANBU never felt this terrified before, and one teenager in a weasel mask felt like he would drop dead at any second. But Sarutobi looked like he still had some things to say.

"Fortunately, Yasha was unable to locate Naruto at the time, so he was spared, however she did participate in his numerous beatings, believing him to be the demon, but she always escaped before I could arrest her. I was only able to capture her once, but my former teammates and Danzo saved her claiming that as a member of the council, she could not be executed unless it was pure treason." Sarutobi told him.

Bankotsu really wanted to go to Konoha and kill everyone he saw, especially Danzo, the Sandaime's former teammates, and he definitely wanted to butcher Yasha in order to avenge his sister's death.

"Suikotsu! Take care of Naruto's injuries. The old man and me have some things to discuss. Does Naruto have at least someone among the council to help him?" Bankotsu asked, as he tried to control his anger.

"Fortunately yes. He has the Aburame, Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans supporting him, while the Uchiha, and Haruno clans oppose him. My former teammates and Danzo also oppose him along with the rest of the village representatives on the council. However, the Inuzuka clan is neutral in this." Sarutobi told him.

"Why is the Inuzuka clan neutral?" Bankotsu asked, rather relieved that his nephew had some supporters.

"Well, although the Inuzuka clan can tell that Naruto is not the Kyuubi, their dog senses tell them otherwise, because Naruto always has the scent of fox on him, and dogs and foxes have never seemed to get along." Sarutobi told him.

"Well, is their any villager that views Naruto as a hero?" Bankotsu asked him, hoping someone knows his nephew is a hero.

"Well, the Ichiraku family views Naruto as a hero, and there are at least three Uchiha's who view him as a hero. There is also a Chunin named Umino Iruka who believes that Naruto is a hero, despite the fact he knows the Kyuubi killed his parents. The Higurashi family also believes that he is a hero, and in case you are wondering, they make some of our village's finest weapons. But there are few villagers who respect Naruto." Sarutobi told him.

"Wait, I thought you said the Uchiha clan hated Naruto?" Bankotsu asked, a little surprised that there were some Uchiha's who viewed Naruto as a hero.

"Not all of the Uchiha's hate Naruto. The names of the Uchiha that respect Naruto are Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto who is the wife of the clan head, and Uchiha Itachi who is the oldest son of Mikoto. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi is too young to know about Kyuubi, since I made a law, forbidding people to talk about it under penalty of death without a trial." Sarutobi informed him.

"That's good, but what are you going to do about Yasha? If you can't arrest her, can you at least replace her with another Haruno on the council?" Bankotsu asked.

Sarutobi pondered this. It was possible since the rest of the clan heads hated her.

"It might be possible since the other clan heads hate her." Sarutobi told him smiling

"Why do they hate her?" Bankotsu asked knowing he would enjoy this.

"Well, she called the Aburame clan a clan of freaks, with Shibi being the biggest freak, since he was clan head. She called the Akimichi clan a bunch of overly fat, good for nothing pigs. She called the Yamanaka clan heads five-year-old daughter, an ugly pig, and that she takes after her mother. Fortunately, young Ino wasn't around to hear it. She said the Nara's were just lazy, good for nothing bums. While they are used to being called lazy, Shikaku got outraged when Yasha said that the world would be better off if his wife dropped dead. The Inuzuka clan became angry with her, when she said that the clan members are just like their dogs, in which they smell horrible and should all be killed off. As for the Hyuga, and Uchiha clan heads, she has constantly tried cheating on her husband and tried to seduce Hiashi, and Fugaku, in order for one of them to leave their wife, and pursue her instead, so that she can get her hands on their wealth, but her attempts have always failed. A few weeks ago the clan heads excluding the Haruno decided to get some payback. Although Fugaku hates Naruto, he hates Yasha even more." Sarutobi told him smiling.

"What did they do?" Bankotsu asked eagerly.

"Well, Hiashi sent a Hyuga to temporarily prevent Yasha from speaking. The clan heads made fun her all day. Shibi had several bugs climb over _all_ of Yasha's clothing, even her husband's and daughter's clothes. The Uchiha clan forged her signature and took out a massive amount of money from her bank account. Members of the Akimichi clan broke into her house and at all of her food, and when she went to a restaurant, she was charged outrageous prices. The Inuzuka clan broke into her house the following night and 'marked their territory'. Inoichi took over her body and forced her to walk around the village in her underwear, all the while yelling her undying love for Homura. And Shikaku used his shadow to pull up her underwear and tie it to a tree with her dangling beneath it." Sarutobi told him while laughing while the ANBU especially the weasel and dog masked ANBU had trouble holding in their laughter.

'Oh yeah. I remember that. I bought a lot of pocky that day.' Thought the weasel masked ANBU.

Bankotsu however was laughing as if his life depended on it.

"Oh man, that was great." Bankotsu said as he was struggling to contain his laughter.

After getting his laughter under control, he took a look at Suikotsu, and noticed that Naruto's injuries were healing at a quick rate.

"What will happen to Naruto?" Asked Bankotsu, worried about his nephew.

"We will take him back to the village, where he can resume living." Sarutobi told him.

"What?! I will not allow this Sarutobi! He is my nephew and I will not allow him to go to a village where he will be mistreated everyday! He is coming with me whether you like it or not!" Yelled Bankotsu.

Sarutobi was scared now. He knew he might have to fight Bankotsu in order to bring Naruto back to the village, but he knew there was a good chance that he along with the ANBU would get killed if they had to fight.

"Bankotsu, you can't be serious! It was Minato's and Kushina's wish that Naruto live in Konoha! Naruto even told me that his dream was to be Hokage!" Sarutobi argued.

"I don't care! It would be better if he lived a life where he was a mercenary, instead of living in a village that wants him dead!" Bankotsu argued back.

Before their argument could continue, Naruto was starting to wake up. With a groan, Naruto woke up and the first thing he saw was a bloody mess of what used to be village idiots. With a scared scream, Naruto got up and alerted both groups that he was awake.

"Bankotsu, lets leave Naruto to decide what he wants." Sarutobi offered.

"Alright old man, we'll let Naruto decide." Bankotsu agreed.

Naruto got up and noticed that there were two groups of people they're staring at him. One had the old man, while the other had people he had never seen before.

"Uh, what's going on old man?" Naruto asked getting nervous under the gaze of so many people.

Bankotsu had to hold back a chuckle at how Sarutobi was addressed.

"Well Naruto, these people would like you to travel with them." Sarutobi informed.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, this is the Band of Seven, a group of extremely powerful mercenaries led by your uncle Bankotsu, who would like you to come with them." Sarutobi told him.

"I have an Uncle?! Why didn't you tell me old man?! And why would they want me? No one has ever wanted me before." Naruto told them both angry and depressed.

"Wait Naruto. No one has adopted you yet?" Bankotsu asked his nephew, surprised that not even one person has adopted him.

"No. They just call me a demon for some reason." Naruto told them, even more depressed.

Bankotsu gave a hard glare to Sarutobi, who felt a pain in his heart.

"Well Naruto, we don't believe you're a demon, and we would like to train you, while we travel the Elemental Nations. What do you say?" Bankotsu asked as he approached Naruto.

"Will I ever see the old man, and come back to my village again?" Naruto asked.

Bankotsu sighed as he answered.

"No Naruto. That village will only abuse you, and try to kill you every chance they get."

"But I can't leave the old man! He has to keep my future seat warm for when I become Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"This is your choice Naruto. So choose wisely Naruto." Sarutobi told him, hoping Naruto would choose to come with him.

"I don't know. It's either go with the uncle I never knew I had, and abandon my dream, or go with you and, fulfill my dream, and be hated by an entire village for no reason. I just don't know!" Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that I have a solution to this that can satisfy both groups." The weasel masked ANBU mentioned.

"I'm listening. What about you two?" Sarutobi asked Naruto, and Bankotsu, who both nodded.

"Well, what if Bankotsu takes Naruto in for seven years, and then bring him back to the village, where he will be strong enough to become Hokage, defend himself, and avenge his mother." The ANBU told them.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, what do you two think?" Sarutobi asked both Bankotsu and Naruto.

"Sounds good to me old man." Naruto told him.

"Same here." Bankotsu told him.

"Very well, Naruto you will travel with your uncle for seven years, and then return to the village." Sarutobi said, happy to avoid conflict.

"Oh yeah!" Bankotsu and Naruto both yelled pumping their fist into the air.

Sarutobi smiled and signaled for his ANBU to leave.

As Sarutobi and his ANBU were jumping from tree to tree, one of the ANBU asked a question that was bothering him.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me for asking, but why didn't we just take Naruto by force?"

"Because if we fought them, we would have been killed. Jakotsu is Sannin level, Bankotsu is Kage level, and the other five are each stronger than five Jounin." Sarutobi replied gravely.

If they weren't wearing masks, then Sarutobi would have seen them pale.

Back With Naruto…

"So, where are we going, and what are you going to teach me first uncle Bankotsu?" Asked an eager Naruto.

"Well, we're going to lightning country first, and while we're there, you're going to be training every day. Your also going to train every day we're traveling, but you get a break today." Bankotsu told him, happy to be with his nephew.

And so Naruto's journey begins.

A/n: Well nine pages long is impressive isn't it? Now I will be working on this and my Harry Potter story. I will only right a maximum number of three stories at a time, and no more, but maybe less. I hope you enjoy this story, and please go to my profile to see stories that I am debating be written or not. If you want any of them to be written, then please tell me. This story will also be a Naruto/Harem, with Hinata, Tenten, Yugito, Kin, and Temari. Please review, and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow, a lot of people really like this story. I am honored that so many like this story, and I thank everyone for reviewing, and placing this story on their favorites. I'll think about adding Tayuya to the harem, but Sakura will not be added because I really don't like her, in fact, this story will probably contain Sakura bashing. Jakotsu will be a female, because when I watched the anime, I really thought that he was a female. Well, here is the new chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Hatake Kakashi was not happy. Yesterday he found out that the son of his sensei, his godson was indeed alive, and he had been lied too. As he was walking through the village, he remembered his conversation, with the Hokage yesterday.

_Flashback:_

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and everyone was happy except for one Hatake Kakashi.

As Kakashi was walking towards the Hokage tower, everyone could feel the killing intent coming off of him. As he entered, he almost knocked out a few people with his killing intent. Forgetting about pleasantries, he barged open the Hokage's door, and if looks could kill, Sarutobi would have died a hundred times.

"Why didn't you tell me?!! You told me his son was dead!!" Kakashi yelled.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry Kakashi-san but it had to be done." Sarutobi told him calmly.

"It had to be done?!! Are you insane?!! I could have protected him! I could have given him a somewhat normal life!" Kakashi yelled.

"I know Kakashi-san, but everyone in the village knows you never had any interest in having a family especially with you always reading Icha Icha Paradise, and if you just adopted someone, out of the blue, then people would be suspicious. People like my old teammates, and Danzo would gain interest, and soon, they would find out about his parents. Danzo would always try to get Naruto into ROOT, and if that didn't work, everyone would find out about his parents due to loose lips on the council. People would spoil him, and Yasha would always try to either kill him, or set up an arranged marriage, with her daughter. Eventually, word would spread to other Nations, and Iwa would immediately demand that either Naruto be killed, or they wage war." Sarutobi told him sadly.

Kakashi calmed down a little, but he was still mad at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but it was for the safety of the village that it had to be done. If I could have, I would've allowed you to adopt him the first day, but unfortunately the council grows corrupt, and it would have worsened the boy even more." Sarutobi said sadly.

Kakashi calmed down, but it was going to take a while for him to forgive the Hokage.

"Well, maybe I should at least be Naruto's Jounin-sensei for when he graduates the academy?" Kakashi suggested.

"I will think about it, but you should go home, and rest, after all it has been a stressful day for all us." Sarutobi motioned towards the door.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed before he left.

The Hokage sighed again.

'Naruto, I truly hope that you come back stronger, in order to bring peace to this village.'

_End Flashback. _

Kakashi sighed as he wondered 'What was it that Jiraiya-sama used to say? Oh yeah now I remember 'All problems can be solved with porn'. That's what Jiraiya-sama always says.' Kakashi stopped as he saw the adult bookstore and noticed the new Icha Icha Paradise book out. He raced in, bought the book, and then did what he always does, especially when he has a lot on his mind, and that's go to the memorial stone.

With Naruto…

The band of Seven (And one kid) just arrived at a clearing.

" Alright guy's this is a good place to take a rest. Renkotsu, I want you to take Naruto to that small clearing, a few feet to the left, and have him do one hundred pushups, and fifty sit-ups, ok?" Bankotsu told the fire expert of the group.

"Ok, big brother. Come with me Naruto." Renkotsu told him.

"Ok uncle Renkotsu." Naruto replied happily.

Ever since he heard the others, call Bankotsu 'Big brother', he decided to call the others uncle as well (Except for Jakotsu who he called aunt Jakotsu) much to the other's surprise.

"Uncle Renkotsu, what is a pushup, and sit up? And how many is a hundred?" Naruto asked.

Renkotsu face-faulted.

'Remember Renkotsu, he is only six and has been hated by an entire village.' Renkotsu thought to himself.

"Well, Naruto this a push up." Renkotsu showed him.

"And this is a sit up." Renkotsu showed him again.

"As for how many is a hundred, well I'll tell you when you do that many. Now do those pushups and sit ups." Renkotsu told him.

Naruto did as he was told. About ten minutes later and he only did about forty, and he was getting tired.

"Come on Naruto, if you keep doing it, you will be done soon. And remember, a Hokage never gives up." Renkotsu told him, knowing that the Hokage thing would get Naruto going. And he was right, because Naruto was working even faster.

Another ten minutes later and Naruto was finally done.

"Alright Naruto, you're done. Now we'll take a ten minute break, and then you will do the sit ups." Renkotsu told him.

"Ok uncle Renkotsu. So uncle Renkotsu, what kind of attacks do you use in a fight?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Well, I use fire attacks. By drinking a special liquid from my bottle, I can create fire just by spitting it out, because it is very flammable. It can burst into flame when it comes into contact with an object. I use my fire for a variety of attacks, such as explosives, or creating a net of fire. It can also be used to help Ginkotsu with his artillery." Renkotsu told him proudly.

"Wow! That's cool! I wonder what I'll be able to use when I'm stronger?" Naruto said.

"Well, unfortunately the break is over, time to do those fifty sit ups." Renkotsu told him.

"Ok uncle Renkotsu."

And Naruto continued his training and twelve minutes later, he was done and extremely tired.

"Very good Naruto. Come, we should get back to the others."

As they came back, they noticed Bankotsu also coming back, only he was carrying a dead deer over his shoulders.

"Hey guys. Renkotsu, how was Naruto's training?" Asked Bankotsu.

"It was alright. He got tired easily, but that's understandable since he is only six. But I'm pleased to say that he never complained once." Renkotsu told them proudly.

"That's great! Suikotsu, I want you to skin the deer, and prepare it so we can cook it, and Renkotsu, I want you to make a fire so we can cook this thing." Bankotsu told them.

They were about to get to work, when they were surrounded by a group of twenty bandits, led by a missing-nin from Iwa.

"Well, guys what do we have here? Six guys, a girl, and one kid, carrying interesting weapons. Why don't you guys just hand over your weapons, and armor, and we'll let you go." The leader said arrogantly.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you guys leave and we won't kill you?" Bankotsu told him.

"Don't be fools! I'm a B-ranked missing-nin! You can't hope to beat me!" The leader shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, but did you say something? All I heard was blah blah blah, I'm a smelly mutt." Bankotsu said mockingly.

The missing-nin was mad now.

"Kill them all!!" He shouted.

Suikotsu had two bandits in front of him, when one attacked with a sword drawn. Suikotsu ducked under the horizontal slash with ease, and before the bandit knew it, Suikotsu used one of his hand claws, and slashed deeply into the man's torso. He was dead before he hit the ground. The second attacked with a spear, only to have Suikotsu dodge to the side and grab the spear. He pulled the man closer to him, then made a deep slash over the man's head, killing him instantly. He watched in satisfaction, as he saw his enemies dead, and decided to watch the others fight.

Kyokotsu was in front of three men, and one of them charged with a sword drawn. Kyokotsu dodged to the side, and grabbed the mans arm, and using his incredible strength, pulled the man to him, when he then punched his head, breaking his skull.

The next one came swinging his sword madly, only for Kyokotsu to grab his arm, pull him down, and knee him right in the nose, breaking it, and the force sent a bone to the bandits brain, killing him. The third was too nervous to attack, so Kyokotsu, with impressive speed, pulled the bandit's arm behind him, and snapped his neck like a twig. Pleased with his work, he turned to the others and watched.

Renkotsu was battling two bandits. He decided to make it fast, and poured some of his special liquid into his mouth, where he then spit it out on some wires that were hooked on his hands. They caught on fire easily, and he swung them at the fools, who thought it would be a good idea to stand still while their enemy was preparing an attack. Needless to say, the wires easily cut through them before they even moved. He sighed in annoyance, and watched the others.

Ginkotsu was fighting three bandits, and decided to launch his five disk blades. One bandit dodged a disk blade, but couldn't dodge the next. Ginkotsu watched in satisfaction as their insides fell onto the ground.

There were two bandits facing Mukotsu who decided it would be easier to release a poison. He had a vial that was kept in his sleeve, and when he pulled it out, he quickly shook it before opening the vial. This poison was special, because, when it was shaken and then opened, the sudden air would convert it from a liquid to a gas, and Mukotsu was fortunate enough to have a mask on. The downside to this poison was that as a gas, it only exists for a few seconds, but that was all the time needed for the bandits to inhale it. They fell to the floor and writhed in pain, before foaming at the mouth. It was obvious they were dead.

The other eight surrounded Jakotsu, with lecherous grins on their faces. Jakotsu sighed in annoyance, and swung her machete-like weapon, thus allowing the smaller, connected blades to slice through all of them with ease. Jakotsu sighed again, disappointed that they couldn't suffer even more.

The missing-nin couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw his men get slaughtered. In a roar of anger, he rushed Bankotsu with impressive speed while wielding a kunai.

Bankotsu lifted Banryu, and with little effort, blocked the attack. While he blocked, he kicked the nin in the side, breaking the attack. Bankotsu rushed towards the enemy, while he was still stunned, and before he could react, Bankotsu cut him cleanly in half, spilling blood and guts everywhere.

Meanwhile, Naruto saw everything, and was impressed and scared by every ones power. He was scared because he just saw twenty-one people die, but was otherwise impressed.

"Guy's, check their corpses, because they might have something useful." Bankotsu ordered.

They complied, and in a few minutes, they found ten shuriken, five kunai, and some money, though not much.

"Alright guy's, there might be a small camp nearby, so let's find it, and if you find it tell me. Afterwards we'll go back and eliminate them." Bankotsu told them.

The others nodded and went in separate directions, with Bankotsu staying behind to protect Naruto.

Twenty minutes later…

The others came back, and there was indeed a bandit camp only a few minutes to the north. They went to the camp, and they spotted at least thirty bandits.

"Alright, Suikotsu, and I will go there, and kill them, and the rest of you can stay and enjoy the show." Bankotsu told them.

Naruto watched in awe as he saw them destroy the bandits with ridiculous ease. When they came back, Naruto and the others went to search the tents, and while the most of them found a lot of cash, Naruto went to the leader's tent, and found several jutsu and chakra control scrolls. Naruto had to stop his mouth from drooling. Bankotsu came in, and saw what his nephew was gawking at. Bankotsu smirked. These would help Naruto become even stronger.

"Alright guy's, we're going to have to bring these with us, so does anyone have a storage scroll?" Asked Bankotsu.

Mukotsu came forward. He always carries a few storage scrolls for his poisons.

"I have one storage scroll that's empty." Mukotsu told him.

"Good, now Mukotsu, can you seal these scrolls inside of that one?" He asked.

"Sure no problem big brother." Mukotsu replied.

After a few minutes, everything was sealed away, and everyone decided to go back to the clearing, so they could get some lunch. As they were walking, Naruto asked something.

"Uncle Bankotsu?" Naruto was asking.

When Bankotsu looked at him he continued.

"When can I use those to learn some really awesome jutsu?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto but you can't use these until I've decided you're strong enough, and you have good chakra control." Bankotsu said to him.

Naruto hung his head low, disappointed, So Bankotsu decided to cheer him up.

"But, if you continue doing as you're told, then you will learn them in no time." Bankotsu said cheerily.

"Alright!" Naruto said happily.

'Man, this kid is a lot like me, and Kushina, when we were kids. Naruto one day we will both have our revenge against the council.' Bankotsu thought, as he tried to clear his mind.

They made it back to the clearing, and while Suikotsu was preparing the dear using his hand claws, Renkotsu was making the fire. Everyone else was sitting around waiting, and in no time, both the deer and the fire were ready. After the deer was fully cooked, everyone ate happily, and surprisingly, they ate just as fast as Naruto when he eats ramen. Needless to say, the deer was completely gone in a few minutes.

"Man, that was good." Said Naruto as he fell to the floor, very full.

"Yeah that was good, even better than ramen." Bankotsu said, also happy.

Naruto rose quickly, and immediately looked to Bankotsu and said "Blasphemy."

The others chuckled, already enjoying having the kid with them.

For now they rest, and in about twenty minutes continue on their way to Kumo.

A/n: Well, this chapter was shorter than the last, but I hope you all enjoyed it. For pairings, I'm thinking of trying new things.

Gaara/Sango

Bankotsu/Anko.

I have other pairings in mind, but they will be a secret, because I do not want to spoil anything for all of you. Again I thank you for reading, and reviewing. I do not know when I will post the next chapter, but I will not abandon this story. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene, because it was really my first attempt at one. Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I have decided to rethink things with the Gaara/Sango pairing. It will be either Sango or Matsuri. I would also like to thank Narutomaniac for pointing out the whole Iwa thing and making me realize how illogical it was. I will also be debating whether to pair Jakotsu with either Iruka, or Gai. I have also officially decided to add Tayuya to Naruto's harem. This chapter came out sooner than expected. Here is the third chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Naruto met the Band of Seven, and his training has been progressing at an amazing rate. During those three weeks, Naruto asked about his parents, and Bankotsu merely replied, "You'll find out when you're thirteen." however he looked depressed whenever Naruto mentioned his parents, so he stopped asking. They were now at the front gates of Kumo, when two guards then confronted them.

"Halt! Who are you and state your business." They ordered.

"We're the Band of Seven. Us and our young companion here, wish to stay here for a few months, and in exchange we are willing to perform missions for half the payment." Bankotsu told them.

The guards paled. If they were the Band of Seven, they had better comply or else the Raikage would kill them, after all, the Band of Seven was known for carrying large and/or strange weapons. If they were willing to perform missions for half the pay, in exchange for staying a few months, then they would be fools to deny this.

"V-very well. I'll take you to Raikage-sama." One of the guards nervously answered.

Bankotsu nodded, and everyone followed the man as he led them to the Raikage Tower. When they made it there, Naruto saw that the tower was a light yellow with the kanji for lightning on it. The tower itself was about the size of the Hokage tower.

As they entered, Naruto finally discovered that people did not glare at him wherever he went. The guard went to the Raikage's office door, and politely knocked a couple of times. When he heard an "Enter." everyone went inside, and saw the Raikage. He was a man in his early-thirties, with short brown hair. His eyes also held a power all by themselves.

"Toshihiro, who are these people?" The Raikage asked.

The guard, now named Toshihiro, responded.

"Raikage-sama, this is the Band of Seven, and they are offering to help our missions for half the payment, if they can stay in the village for a few months." He replied nervously.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow, and responded, "Very well, I agree with these terms, and am I to assume that the child is with you?"

"Yeah, we're trying to train him, so that he can become much stronger." Bankotsu told him.

"Very well, he may also stay." He told them.

"Thank you Raikage-sama, but I have a question." Bankotsu asked.

With the Raikage's nod, he continued.

"What happened to the Sandaime Raikage? Last time I was here, the Sandaime was in office."

"(Sigh) He was removed from office after the Hyuuga incident." The Raikage told them.

"Thank you for the information Raikage-sama." With that Bankotsu and the others left. When they were outside, Bankotsu addressed the group.

"Kyokotsu-san, and Renkotsu-san, I want you two to take Naruto-kun and explore the village, and then start training him, when you have found a good training ground." Bankotsu told them.

They nodded and left, with Naruto, to explore the village. Naruto found the village to be rather nice, but after about thirty minutes of walking, they heard some people shouting.

"Get back here demon!"

"Die demon!"

Naruto looked around in fear and saw a group of villagers with clubs and swords, surrounding, a girl about Naruto's age. She had blond hair, and her eyes were yellow and slanted, like a cat. Naruto raced towards them, despite the protests of Renkotsu and Kyokotsu. Naruto got in front of them and shouted.

"Hey, why are you chasing her?!" Naruto yelled, angry that someone was being just as poorly treated as him back when he was in Konoha.

One of the villagers walked up.

"Get out of the way kid! This doesn't concern you!" He shouted.

"You're right, but I won't let you hurt her!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, we're going to have to teach you a lesson, brat!" He shouted.

Before the others could help Naruto, the Raikage appeared and he was furious.

"What are you people doing?! I ordered you not to attack Yugito! If you are so willing to disobey me, then you are to be executed immediately!" He shouted.

Suddenly, several ANBU appeared and arrested the villagers despite their shouting.

Sighing in annoyance, the Raikage turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for defending Yugito-chan. Many of the villagers dislike her, as you could clearly see." He told Naruto.

"No problem. I don't like seeing others get hurt like I used to be." Naruto told the Raikage.

He nodded.

"Well, for helping defend Yugito-chan, why don't I show you around the village, and to our training grounds? I will bring Yugito-chan so she will be safe." He told them.

"Yugito-chan." He said turning to her. When he saw he had her attention, he continued "I want you to come with us, ok."

She nodded, and as they were walking, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, and the Raikage noticed that Naruto was pretty close to Yugito the entire time. They smirked as they thought 'I can't wait to tease him/her.'

"So your name is Yugito?" Naruto asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah, my name is Nii Yugito. What's yours?" She asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Yugito-chan." Naruto greeted her happily, not noticing her blush with the –chan suffix added to her name.

"So uh, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked, hoping to find something to talk about.

"Yeah! It's great, especially when fish is added to it!" She told him. However, she didn't notice the adults faces turn green at the thought. Naruto however was wondering what a fish flavored ramen tasted like. What Yugito didn't know was that every time she had a fish flavored ramen, the Raikage always puked, because he gave it to her.

"Here we are!" The Raikage told them, hoping to avoid hearing so much about something so disgusting.

"This is training ground five. You may all use it for as long as you are here." He told them.

The training ground itself was rather beautiful, with plenty of trees on one side, and a river on another. The river itself was running into a lake, creating a beautiful site.

"Wow, this place is great old man!" Naruto told the Raikage.

The Raikage face-faulted.

"Naruto-san! You shouldn't call a Kage old man." Renkotsu scolded.

"Don't worry about it. Yugito-chan calls me an old man all the time." The Raikage assured them, though he was a little ticked, that more kids were calling him an old man.

"Thank you for not being mad Raikage-sama." Renkotsu told him.

He chuckled "Don't worry about it, but Naruto-san" as Naruto looked at him he continued, "you really shouldn't call a Kage an old man. Some other Kage's would not be as generous as me, who let you get away with it." He told him.

Naruto nodded. He was going to have to be more respectful.

"Now, why don't we go to lunch? My treat. Now, any place any of you would like to go to?" The Raikage asked, though he had a good suspicion on where they were going.

"Ramen!" Both Naruto and Yugito shouted at the same time.

"(Sigh) Alright, ramen it is then."

While Naruto and Yugito were cheering, the Raikage was dreading Yugito ordering the fish ramen again.

As they were walking over to a ramen stand, Naruto noticed a lot of people giving Yugito dirty looks.

'Idiots. Why do people hate me and Yugito-chan so much?' Naruto wondered.

When they got to the ramen, and everyone ordered, Naruto tried the fish ramen, much to the adult's horror.

"Hmm, this is pretty good." Naruto said.

Both Naruto and Yugito started eating their ramen at unbelievable speeds, and they kept asking for more and more ramen, until eventually, there were at least forty bowls total piled around them. The adults watched in horror at the speed they were eating, especially the Raikage, who was silently weeping over the loss of so much money.

"(Sigh) that was good." Both Naruto and Yugito said simultaneously.

The adults had to pick their jaws up from the ground at the amount those two kids ate.

"Well, I'm not sure about the rest of you but I suddenly lost my appetite." The Raikage told them.

The others nodded, still a little shocked.

Ten minutes later, and the others were done.

"Raikage-sama, do you know where we can find training weights, for Naruto-san?" Renkotsu asked.

"Well, there is a store nearby that has some training weights. I can show it to you, but I will have to leave afterwards. Would you mind if I left Yugito-chan in your care for now? I don't want her to be attacked again." He told them.

Before they could answer, Naruto decided to.

"Sure, Yugito-chan can stay with us." Naruto said happily.

"Well, we might as well, because Naruto-san likes her." Renkotsu told him.

"Thank you. Now lets go, to the store." The Raikage told them.

After they left, it took another ten minutes to get to the store.

"Now take this letter", The Raikage handed them a letter "and give it to the owner. He doesn't like Yugito-chan, so if you give him this letter, than he will sell his merchandise to you." And with that, the Raikage left, muttering something about evil paper work. The rest entered and were impressed with the amount of weapons and training scrolls they found in there. There were also training weights, which is what they were looking for. They went over and brought four ten-pound weights to the counter to pay for them.

The person behind the counter was about to sell them, until he saw Yugito with them. He scowled.

"Go away demon lovers, we don't sell to your kind." He spat.

The killer intent coming from Renkotsu and Kyokotsu was enough to make the man wish he didn't say that.

"Listen worm." Renkotsu told him, every word dripping with malice "We have a letter from the Raikage, giving us permission to shop here. And what kind of a fool can't tell the difference between a demon and a child? You're pathetic. Now let us buy these, or your going to have a talk with the Raikage!"

The man nodded weakly, and didn't say anything.

The group of four left the shop, and Kyokotsu asked something to Yugito.

"Yugito-san, why do people call you a demon?" He asked, though he had a good feeling on what it was.

She looked down and didn't answer

"You can tell us Yugito-san. I promise we won't hate or hurt you." He said.

She continued looking down and responded.

"Well, I was hiding one day, and I heard some guys saying I have the Nibi no Nekomata sealed inside of me. Please don't hate me!" She shouted, looking down, preparing for them to hit her. What she got was a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Naruto holding onto her.

"Don't worry Yugito-chan, you're not a demon. I got the same treatment from my village, and I don't know why, but even I can tell you're not a demon. If you were a demon, then you would've been very mean, but you've been a very nice person, and demons are not nice." Naruto told her reassuringly.

Yugito started to cry, and before anyone knew what happened, Yugito braced Naruto in a tight hug, saying 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto was blushing madly, much to the amusement of Kyokotsu, and Renkotsu.

Unknown to anyone, two people were watching.

'I guess it was good thing Naruto got into that fight with the villagers, but I'm going to have to have a talk with him about getting into fights recklessly. But this would definitely make good blackmail material.' Bankotsu thought, as he jumped from roof to roof to get back to their hotel.

'Maybe I finally found a way to help her.' The Raikage thought as he watched things from his crystal ball.

A/n: Well how was it? Some of you may have noticed the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I can assure you, that it is not my intention. I only stop the chapter when I believe that I reached an appropriate part, where it should stop. Also, this chapter came out sooner than expected, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless.

If some of you think it is odd that Yugito told them about the Nibi, then just realize that, pretty much everyone, except the Raikage, has hated her and she felt she could trust Naruto and the others. And for Naruto trusting her, well he has also been called a demon, and he thinks they are pretty much the same, except Naruto does not know about Kyuubi yet.

In case some of you are curious about the fish ramen, well Yugito has a cat in her, and that would possibly make her like fish.

Now before any of you get nervous about Yugito, I assure you that the Raikage has prevented **ALL **horrible things from happening to her except her being shunned. He is younger than Sarutobi and, he does a much better job of protecting Yugito.

The Gaara/Sango pairing is still possible, but I'm going to think about it a little more. Now some of you want an older Kunoichi in Naruto's harem, but I'm honestly thinking that if I do that, then it will be a younger Tsunade. If some of you want to know how that could be possible, I am sorry to say you will have to wait, because I don't want to spoil anything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and here is the new one. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and placing this story on their favorites. There will be a time-skip of about a month here. Kakashi will be paired with Shizune. Bet no one expected that. I'm still debating whether to pair Jakotsu with either Gai or Iruka. Oh, and I found out that fish ramen actually exists, and it's pretty good, but it will taste bad in this story for a bit of humor. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

It had been one month since Naruto met Yugito, and they were already nearly inseparable. Unfortunately, both the Raikage and the Band of Seven often used this for jokes. Naruto had attached the training weights to his arms and legs, equaling forty pounds, much to his shock. The Raikage also bought Yugito some weights, when he found out she wanted to be a kunoichi.

Renkotsu was responsible for training them, and every day, they were each to do two hundred push-ups, and two hundred pull-ups, and one hundred sit-ups. Needless, to say they were very sore, and very mad.

They were just about to finish their training for the day, after Renkotsu decided to go out and bring them some lunch, so they were alone. They were very tired after completing their exercises, when some villagers showed up, hoping to beat Yugito since the Raikage left the village a week ago in order to discuss a trade agreement with a nearby village. The villagers were carrying clubs, swords, and kunai, anything you could think of. One of the villagers kicked Naruto to the side.

'What are they doing?! They're going to hurt Yugito-chan!' Naruto thought. It was only after seeing one of the villager's punch Yugito that Naruto snapped. He unconsciously tapped into the Kyuubi's power.

The villagers froze as they felt this chakra coming from Naruto. The chakra felt like it was full of malice, hate, and evil. They turned to see Naruto in a small swirling vortex of red chakra. The chakra took on the form of a fox head above him, and some of the villager's wet themselves when they saw it. When Naruto lifted his head, some of the villagers fell to the ground, when they saw that his whisker marks had become more defined, his hair more wild, but the most scary thing was his two, slitted, red eyes. His nails had become longer, resembling claws, and with a roar of anger, he charged at them, ready to kill them all.

One of the villagers regained his bearings, and swung his club, only to stand shocked, when Naruto completely destroyed it with a single punch. He didn't stand long however, because Naruto quickly used his claws, and put five, very long bloody gashes on the man's torso, killing him instantly. The others backed away in fear, but didn't make it too far as Naruto charged again, slashing and killing wherever he went and within minutes, Naruto stood alone in this massacre. He reverted back to his normal form and passed out.

Yugito was horrified by what had happened, and as she crawled towards Naruto, she felt her vision also fading. When she reached him, she finally passed out.

**In Naruto's Mind**

Naruto was just starting to awaken, when he noticed that the floor was wet. He got up, and noticed that he was in a sewer. He felt an ominous feeling down a corridor, and followed it, having a feeling that there was something important there. After following it for about ten minutes, he came to a large room, with a very big gate on the other side. The gate's doors were held together by a piece of paper with the kanji for the word 'seal' on it.

Suddenly, two large, red eyes appeared behind the gate, and whatever creature had such eyes spoke.

"**Well I see my container has finally shown himself." **It spoke menacingly.

"W-what are you?" Naruto asked scared.

Suddenly there was a light and Naruto could see nine glowing tails, and a fox head.

"**Gee I don't know. Do you know any other talking ten-story foxes with nine tails?**" The creature asked sarcastically.

"Y-you're the K-Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked scared.

"**No duh. What gave it away? The tails, my size, the fact I can talk, what was it**

**that gave it away?"** The Kyuubi asked sarcastically again.

"B-but you're supposed to be dead!" Naruto yelled.

"**Wrong, your Yondaime could not kill me so he sealed me inside you at the cost of his own life." **Kyuubi told him.

"So that's why people call me a demon." Naruto said depressed.

"**Yes, but you are not a demon, merely the container. Why so many people think of you and your friend as demons, is beyond me, but it just shows you that human stupidity is nearly limitless."** Kyuubi told him.

"But what happened to the villager's? Did they hurt Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked afraid.

"**Your friend is safe. But you accidentally tapped into my chakra, and killed the idiots."** Kyuubi told him.

"What?! The Raikage's going to kill me for this!" Naruto yelled.

"**Don't you remember the Raikage once saying that he ordered the villager's not to hurt your friend? He said if they were so willing to disobey him, then they were to be executed. They just hurt her, and you handed out the punishment in his place."** Kyuubi said to him.

"**Now you better leave, Renkotsu and some ANBU are here."** Kyuubi said.

And with that, Naruto was shoved out of his mind.

Outside Naruto's Mind.

Renkotsu was shocked when he felt an evil chakra, and he immediately went to the training ground to see what happened. He was shocked to see the dead bodies of several villagers, and he quickly went to Naruto's and Yugito's bodies. He checked their pulses, and was relieved to discover they were still alive. Suddenly, he was surrounded by about a dozen ANBU.

"What happened here? Did you kill these villagers?" One of the ANBU asked.

"No! I came here to check on the kids, when I felt that chakra!" He said.

The ANBU seemed to think things over, when he said "Take him to the interrogator. Until we can find out who did this and why, no one is innocent." And with that, Renkotsu was taken to an interrogator, and the kids were taken to a hospital.

The next day

Naruto was starting to awaken and when he saw his surroundings thought 'White ceiling, and white floor tiles. Yep, I'm in the hospital.' He thought. He looked to his left, where Yugito was also in a bed, and she was starting to stir.

"Yugito-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked her, when she woke up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Naruto-kun what happened to you, when you were consumed in that red chakra?" She asked.

'She told me her secret, so I guess I can tell her.' Naruto thought.

"Well Yugito-chan, I just found out that I also have a demon sealed in me. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. When I saw you get hurt, I tapped into it's chakra, and I killed them." Naruto said, as he started to cry a bit at the end for killing the people.

Yugito was shocked that Naruto killed them and also contained the most powerful of the tailed demons inside him, but she shakily got up and walked over to him. She then embraced him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. If you didn't kill them, who knows what would have happened to us?" Yugito said to him.

Naruto was still a bit sad, but hugged her back, not knowing the other members of the Band of Seven were looking through a door crack, and watching them. Renkotsu was released when it was declared that he was innocent. Bankotsu was also back from helping other Kumo-nin complete an S-rank mission. The Raikage, who just returned from the other village, walked into the room, nearly knocking the others into the room.

As soon as he entered, the kids immediately broke away from each other, blushing a little.

Chuckling he asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No! I was just making Naruto-kun feel better after what happened." Yugito told him.

"Well, what did happen yesterday? You two were knocked out all night after the villager's showed up." He told them concerned.

"Um Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked.

When he looked to Naruto he continued.

"Do you know Yugito-chan's little secret?" He asked

"Well we both know about the Nibi sealed in her, why do you ask?" The Raikage asked curiously.

"Well, after I saw a villager punching Yugito-chan, I got so mad I called on another chakra and killed the villager's. That other chakra belongs to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who I just found out is sealed inside me." Naruto told him, with his head cast down.

The Raikage was a little shocked, but didn't show it, while the Band of Seven was shocked that Naruto knew about it.

"Well, that's interesting, but I recommend not telling that to anyone unless you trust them with you life. But how are you after killing the villager's?" The Raikage asked.

"Well it's a lot to handle, but I-I just feel bad about killing them." Naruto said, starting to get sad again.

"Naruto, everyone feels bad about killing others, but that is what makes us human. But think of it like this, if you didn't kill them, then they would have beaten Yugito-chan nonstop, and would almost kill her. And when you become a ninja, just tell yourself, 'what would these people have done if I didn't kill them'." The Raikage told him reassuringly.

Naruto nodded, starting to get over the experience.

The Raikage smiled, and then said "Good, now I need to have a talk with Bankotsu-san. Stay here for a few more minutes, and try and get over this. Oh and don't worry, you're not in trouble." With that, the Raikage left and Bankotsu followed.

With Bankotsu and the Raikage

"What is it you want with me Raikage-sama?" Bankotsu asked.

"Wait until we are at my office, and then we can talk." The Raikage told him.

He nodded, and they left the hospital.

Ten minutes later

They just arrived at the office, and the Raikage placed a sound sealing jutsu on the door in order to stop eavesdroppers.

"So Raikage-sama, what is it you want?" Bankotsu asked again.

"The first thing I want you to do is stop using that title while we're alone." The Raikage told him.

"Alright then Yamamoto-san. So what do you want?" He asked.

"Well, have you heard of an organization known as Akatsuki?" The now named Yamamoto asked.

"All I know is that it is made of S-class criminals. What of it?" Bankotsu asked.

"I believe that they are after people like Yugito-chan and Naruto-kun, but for what reason, I don't know." Yamamoto told him

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Bankotsu asked, getting interested.

"This is what I want you to do."

A few minutes later

"I don't know. It could make things a bit harder." Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu, I'm not asking you as the Raikage, I'm asking you as your old friend. I'm begging you to do it." Yamamoto said.

"(Sigh) Alright, I'll do it." Bankotsu said.

"Thank you, my friend." Yamamoto said, very happy.

"Now enough about work, tell me why did you just let us into the village?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, I placed special seals near the entrance of the village that are linked to my office so that whenever there is a presence near them, I will find out, and look at my crystal ball to see who is there." He answered simply.

"Well how did you know I was not someone else using a henge?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, Kushina came here before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and I asked for some of her blood for the seals. I placed her blood on the seals, so that I can tell if it was either of you or someone else. You see, with blood powering the seals, they will give off an alarm in my office if someone is using a henge of you or Kushina, because another seal detects genjutsu, and the blood would not match. Since you are brother and sister, her blood, would have the same effect of yours." Yamamoto explained.

"You always were cunning when it came to protecting your stuff. But how did you know I wasn't going to kill someone?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well Bankotsu your letters are different when you're going to kill and when you're not. When you are not going to kill, then your writing is normal, but when you are going to kill, then you writing is rushed and scratchy. I've been studying your letters for years, and I always told you that you need to fix that problem." Yamamoto sternly told him.

Bankotsu looked sheepish.

"Well, I'm always busy, I don't have time to do it."

"Busy being lazy I bet. Anyway, you wrote a letter, about three weeks before you came saying you were coming, and since it was normal, I knew you weren't going to kill someone." Yamamoto told him.

"Well how do you know I wasn't hired in those three weeks to kill someone?"

"Were you?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"Nope." Bankotsu answered.

"That's good, because I placed permanent seals on those chairs that are designed to release an extremely powerful jolt of electricity to anyone who lies." Yamamoto told him.

Bankotsu paled.

'Maybe I should tell him that I check those seals every day. Nah.'

"So, I have to admit that I did not expect you to be Raikage, when I returned." Bankotsu told him.

"Trust me I was surprised as well when I found out I had been chosen. But otherwise, if I were still a council member, I could still have easily persuaded the others to let you into the village." Yamamoto told him.

"Well that's why I just walked up to the village." Bankotsu said.

"Anyways, it's good to see you again, but I wonder when I should tell Naruto the news." Bankotsu told him.

Why don't you wait until you are about to leave? That should be a good surprise." Yamamoto told him.

"Goodbye Bankotsu and thank you." Yamamoto told him.

Bankotsu nodded before he left.

'I am sure this is for the best.' Yamamoto thought, before getting back to an evil greater than Akatsuki. Paperwork.

'This is for you Yugito-chan.'

A/n: Well how was it? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you will find out what the Raikage wanted soon. I also wanted Naruto to meet Kyuubi in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed Kyuubi's sarcasm. He will not be evil, just perverted, and sarcastic. The next chapter will be another month time-skip. I also hope Bankotsu's conversation with the Raikage cleared up why the Band of Seven just walked up to the village. Goodbye and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. There will be a time-skip in this chapter and instead of one month, it will be two. I am thinking about starting a new story soon, but I will think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

It had been two months since Naruto killed the villager's, and he had gotten over the experience. He and Yugito were spending even more time together since Naruto found out about Kyuubi.

They continued their training only Renkotsu drastically increased the amount of push ups, sit ups, and, pull ups. He also had them run around the training ground twenty times. They both thought he was a slave driver.

But they were making outstanding progress. They were now able to defend themselves from the villager's, as proven when one attacked Yugito, and she easily beat the crap out of him.

Naruto was currently in the training ground reading a medical book Suikotsu gave him. He said that it will improve his knowledge and knowledge was invaluable in all aspects of life. Yugito was also reading a book Mukotsu gave her, so that she could counter any poisons her enemy might use. They had just finished their training, and were now resting a little bit.

"Well Yugito-chan, I need to go back to the hotel. Uncle Bankotsu said he has something to talk to me about." Naruto suddenly said as he got up.

"Ok Naruto-kun. The old man said he wants to talk to me about something too." Yugito said as she also got up.

They both walked to Naruto's hotel, and when they got there, after ignoring the glares Yugito received, they got to his hotel room. Naruto bid her goodnight, and entered.

He turned to see Bankotsu there, and he looked like he had something to say.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk. Sit on the couch and I'll explain." Bankotsu told him.

Naruto did as he was told, and waited patiently for Bankotsu to continue.

"Well as I'm sure you know, we will be leaving for Kirigakure tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. Last week, they all agreed to head for Kirigakure, after they were done at Kumo.

"Yeah I know, but I'm really going to miss Yugito-chan." Naruto said, rather sad at leaving her.

"Well about that." Bankotsu told Naruto his and the Raikage's plan.

With Yugito

Yugito decided to visit the Raikage, since he owed her some ramen. She went to his tower, and after ignoring all the glares she got from the people inside, she went to his office.

"Hey old man!" Yugito greeted as she entered the Raikage's office.

"Hello Yugito-chan." Yamamoto greeted her, as he (happily) put down his pen and took a break from paperwork.

"Come on let's go get some ramen! You owe me remember?" Yugito asked.

"Yes I remember Yugito-chan. But I need to tell you something first. Take a seat." The Raikage told her.

She nodded, though a little confused.

"Ok what is it old man?" Yugito asked.

"Well, your friend Naruto-kun will be leaving the village tomorrow." He told her.

"What?! But why?!" Yugito asked as tears started to run down her eyes.

"Well Naruto-kun has to get stronger, and in order to do that, he must leave." He told her.

"C-can I at least say goodbye to him tomorrow?" She asked, now openly crying.

"Actually before I answer, there is something else I need to tell you." He said.

As Yugito looked up, still crying a little, he told her his and Bankotsu's plan.

Later

As Naruto and Yugito were lying down in their beds, they were both thinking.

'Wow. I did not see that coming. This is great!'

The next Day

Naruto, Yugito, the Raikage, and the Band of Seven were all at the front gates of Kumo.

Yugito had already packed a backpack with the Raikage's help, and was standing next to Naruto, and it was at this time that Yugito remembered her conversation with the Raikage last night.

Flashback 

"Yugito-chan, tell me, if you had the chance, would you travel with Naruto-kun and the others?" The Raikage asked her.

"Of course I would! He was practically the only friend I had who is my age! Why are you asking me this?" Yugito asked.

"(Sigh) I am going to be serious with you Yugito-chan, but there are some bad people who may be after you." He told her seriously.

"But there are bad people after me all the time." She told him.

"No Yugito-chan, these people are probably just as strong, if not stronger than me. If they are indeed after you, then they will come here, and I will probably be killed, and knowing the villager's, they will probably give you to them. If you travel with Naruto-kun and the others, you will be much safer, and will also be much stronger than if you stayed here." He told her.

"How will I be safer, and stronger if I travel with them?" Yugito asked.

"Well, the academy would probably only decrease your chances of being stronger, because some teachers would probably hate you, and I can't take you on as an apprentice, because I'm always busy. You will be safer with Naruto-kun and the others, because while they train you, they will also be moving from place to place. If you stayed here, then you will be staying in one spot, and those people who are after you will take advantage of that." He told her.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Yugito asked.

"Yugito-chan I want you to travel with Naruto-kun and the Band of Seven. They will teach you, train you, and more importantly, you will be safer with them, than you would be here. I already talked to Bankotsu-san and he has agreed to take you in." The Raikage told her.

"So I get to stay with Naruto-kun?!" Yugtio asked, happy again.

"Yes, and I know this is very sudden, but it is for the best, and I will help you pack for tomorrow after we get the ramen." He told her.

"Alright!" Yugito cheered.

The Raikage smiled sadly.

'I will miss you Yugito-chan, but this is for the best.'

End Flashback 

Yugito was standing in front of the Raikage with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye old man." Yugito said as she gave the Raikage one last hug.

"Goodbye Yugito-chan. Remember to become strong." He told her as they let go of each other.

"Bankotsu-san, I expect you to take good care of her." The Raikage told him.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Bankotsu assured him.

The Raikage nodded.

"Well goodbye everyone." The Raikage said.

Naruto, Yugito, and the Band of Seven left, waving goodbye.

A few minutes later, as they were walking, Yugito asked something.

"Bankotsu-san, where are we going?"

"We're going to a town, that should have a dock. If it does, we will take a boat to Kiri. And don't think you can take a break from your training while we're on the boat." Bankotsu replied while smirking evilly.

The kid's paled.

A Week Later

After constant traveling, and training on the kid's part, the Band of Seven and two kids, finally arrived at a town, and just as Bankotsu expected, the town had a dock for them to get to Kiri. Before they proceeded any further, they had their weapons sealed in scroll in order to not scare anyone.

"Alright guys I'll go buy some tickets, and you guys just explore the village."

And with that, Bankotsu left to buy some tickets, and the others decided to just walk around the town a little bit.

After a few minutes of walking, they found a park, and decided to rest for a while. After a few more minutes Bankotsu came back with the tickets.

"Guy's the boat will set sail for Kiri, tomorrow."

Naruto suddenly asked something he never got to ask Bankotsu.

"Uncle Bankotsu, can you use chakra?" Naruto asked.

Not expecting such a question, Bankotsu answered.

"Well, yeah. Before he became the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato helped teach me how to use chakra. I don't use it much, only occasionally. Maybe I'll show you what I can do sometime."

"That sounds good uncle Bankotsu." Naruto told him

"Well guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." Bankotsu told them.

They went to the closest restaurant, and later as they were just finishing their meals, an explosion came from the north end of the town. They all rushed to where it came from, and were surprised to see about one hundred bandits. They started to make demands.

"If you don't want your town destroyed, then you must meet our demands. We demand that you hand over all of your women." He said while he and the other bandits laughed. It was obvious they were going to use the women for their own disgusting pleasures.

The townspeople were very scared, but the Band of Seven was just bored.

Finally Bankotsu walked up.

"You guys can have the women once you kiss your own asses." Bankotsu told them, in a mocking tone.

Now the bandit army was angry.

"Kill them all!!" The bandit leader shouted.

Immediately the Band of Seven withdrew their scrolls and smeared their blood on them in order to bring out their weapons.

The bandit army was unprepared for the unexpected weapons, but Bankotsu quickly rushed in followed by the others.

Bankotsu immediately started to hack and slash at any bandit he came across, until he started charging chakra into Banryu.

'Guess Naruto-kun gets to see some of my techniques after all.' Bankotsu thought.

"Banryusen!" Bankotsu yelled as Banryu glowed pink, and he slammed it into the ground, creating an energy wave that rushed towards the bandits, and killed a good couple dozen of them.

Bankotsu smiled, as he continued to attack any enemy he saw.

Renkotsu was also enjoying the battle, as he spun the wires on his hands as they were already on fire to kill several bandits.

Ginkotsu was unleashing his disk blades, killing many men and Jakotsu was swinging her machete-like weapon killing dozens with each swing.

Suikotsu was slashing at every bandit he saw. He ducked the sword slash from one bandit and quickly slashed into the man' torso, and watched in satisfaction, as blood started gushing out. He laughed, and continued on his killing spree.

Kyokotsu was relying only on taijutsu, but it was enough to kill any bandit, who came close to him.

Mukotsu was also unleashing many of his poisons, while trying to avoid poisoning his comrades. Many bandits were falling, twitching uncontrollably, and foaming at the mouth.

Finally some archer's were aiming for Ginkotsu, so he had Renkotsu light a fuse for the cannon on his back. He fired the cannon at them, creating an explosion large enough to kill the archer's since they were so close to each other.

Finally all of the bandits were dead, and the townspeople were shocked beyond belief.

Finally, all of the people started clapping and cheering.

"You're heroes!"

"Lets celebrate!"

These were some of the shouts of the people, as they celebrated.

One Hour Later

The Band of Seven was surprised at how quickly these people got things prepared for parties. They were treated as heroes, and got whatever they wanted for free, as a reward for saving them.

Some guys tried flirting with Jakotsu, hoping to get her in bed, but she always saw through it, and kneed them in the crotch. Hard.

Bankotsu was dancing with every pretty girl he saw.

Naruto and Yugito were feasting on snacks, though they were at first scared after always not being allowed to celebrate something. It took Bankotsu to convince them it was safe.

Everyone was having a good time.

A/n: How was it? I know the fight scene was a little rushed, and I apologize for that. I know there were several time-skips in this chapter, and I have to admit that it wasn't one of my best chapters. And now you all know how Yugito will be with Naruto. I hope it surprised you. I do not know when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope it will be soon. I also hope to improve the quality of my chapters. Goodbye and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Well I'm back. In case you're wondering what took so long, well I was very busy playing games, so I was distracted. Now I believe you all deserve an explanation about the last chapter. Well you see, my laptop had been messing up so badly that it would only stay on for a few minutes, so I had to hurry finishing that chapter, and posting it before it shut down, and possibly deleting it.

Now some of you have been flaming me about my grammar. I just have to say that although I admit that I have made mistakes, at least I try to write a good story. I work very hard to make the grammar acceptable.

I also admit to making mistakes about Kyokotsu, but for Bankotsu, I have made no mistakes. You see, in _Inuyasha, _Bankotsu had difficulty getting the proper words together for a message to someone, but although he had difficulty getting them to work his _letters_ were always straight and not messy, but when writing when he has to kill someone, the letters would be messy. And remember, a **Kage **has been observing these for years.

Now for Jakotsu, I already told everyone that although he is a guy in the manga and anime, he is a girl in this story. Haku looks like a girl, but when he says he is a guy people still prefer to make him a female. This is what is done for Jakotsu, and some of you may disagree, but he looks like a girl to me, and so a female Jakotsu shall remain in this story, and if you don't like it, then you can either get used to it or stop reading.

I'm sorry if some of you are offended about this, but I needed to correct some things. Here is the new chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and to make you wonder a bit, there will be some surprises in Mizu no Kuni.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Naruto and the Band of Seven arrived in Mizu no Kuni. The trip on the boat was uneventful, except for the kid's training, and Jakotsu throwing men off the boat, when they flirted with her. Bankotsu had also started teaching the kids how to channel chakra, and they were doing an impressive job

They were walking down a path with a large lake close by, and they were hoping to reach Kiri in a few days time, but there was a thick mist that was blocking their view, and Bankotsu was getting annoyed. Suddenly, there was the sound of something being thrown.

"Get down!" Bankotsu yelled, tossing Naruto and Yugito to the ground.

The others dropped to the ground, and they barely managed avoid being decapitated. When they looked up, they noticed that it was a large, head-cleaving sword, and it embedded itself into a tree. Suddenly, a tall man landed on it. He had bandages covering the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, and was wearing cow-skinned arm bands. He had a headband with four crooked lines, and it had a slash through it.

"Impressive. Not many people can dodge in time." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Well, it was a pretty sloppy throw. A three year old could dodge it." Bankotsu said.

"You have a big mouth. Can you fight as well as you can talk you little punk?"

"Better." Bankotsu told him.

Suddenly, Bankotsu charged the mysterious man. The man, amazed at such speed, barely dodged in time. As he fell from the tree, he grabbed his large sword, and blocked another powerful strike from Bankotsu. The incredible force, actually creating a crack in the man's sword

"Who are you?!" The man yelled, as he barely blocked another attack.

"The name is Uzumaki Bankotsu. And your name would be?" Bankotsu asked him.

"If you can beat me, then I will tell you." The man responded.

They both jumped back, and the man plunged his sword into the ground and started forming hand seals at a very quick pace.

Bankotsu, not wanting him to finish, charged again, but the man finished his seals in time.

"**Suiton: Kokuun no Jutsu**!" The man shouted.

Suddenly, there were black clouds overhead, and they started raining. Bankotsu thought nothing of it, until he saw the rain melt everything it touched.

"Everyone get out of the rain!!" Bankotsu shouted.

The others wasted no time in leaving, and were out of there in a flash. Bankotsu tried to hide, but it was doing no good, since everything was melting. So he tried to have Banryu block some of the rain, since it could withstand almost anything, but he was beyond shocked to see that pieces of Banryu were melting. When it looked like he was going to die, the rain stopped.

The man had his eyes closed, so that he could focus his chakra into the Jutsu, but he quickly lost most of his chakra, since this Jutsu used a lot of it. When he thought that Bankotsu and the others were dead, he smirked beneath his bandages and then deactivated the Jutsu.

As he was walking away, a yell alerted him of an attack from above. His eyes widened as he saw Bankotsu fall from the sky, the remains of Banryu pointing at the man's head. He barely dodged in time, but the attack sent up a dust cloud, and he couldn't see. Bankotsu then rushed out, leaving the remains of Banryu on the ground and he charged the man using his own fists. The man ducked Bankotsu's first punch, but was unprepared for the knee to the chest. He stumbled, and Bankotsu took advantage of it, to punch the man in the face several times, and since Bankotsu was easily able to lift a huge weapon like Banryu, his punches caused a lot of pain to the man. The man fell to the ground, unable to move from the powerful punches.

"Have you had enough?" Bankotsu asked, rather tired.

The man moaned a little bit before speaking, despite the fact it hurt.

"Y-yeah. You win. Now why don't you go ahead and kill me, and you can tell the world that you killed Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist?" He told them.

Hiding nearby, a girl around Naruto's and Yugito's age was wondering how the man named Zabuza was beaten. The girl immediately rushed to them in order to protect Zabuza, before Bankotsu could kill him.

Bankotsu raised Zabuza's blade over his head, and was about to decapitate him, but the girl jumped out of the bushes, and stood in his way, while pulling out some senbon needles.

"What are you doing kid?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm protecting Zabuza-sama! I won't let you kill him!" She shouted.

"Haku-san! Go now! We both know that you're not strong enough to save me!" Zabuza yelled.

The girl, now named Haku, refused to leave. She stood in front of Bankotsu ready to fight to protect her master.

"Get out of the way kid." Bankotsu told her impatiently.

But she continued to stand in his way. Bankotsu was about to knock her away, but was interrupted when the others showed up.

"Big brother, do you want me to kill her for you?" Suikotsu asked.

Before he responded, Bankotsu looked at Naruto and Yugito, and could tell from their facial expressions, that they didn't want the girl to die.

'Damn kids. They're making me soft.' Bankotsu thought annoyed. 'But I might be able to get a new ally if I play this right.'

"Zabuza-san, do you want me to spare yours and this girl's life?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't care if you spare my life or not, but don't hurt Haku-san." Zabuza told him.

Haku was surprised that Zabuza actually cared for her, but didn't say anything.

"Well, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both." Bankotsu told him, while ignoring the curious looks of the others, and the scared and shocked looks of Naruto and Yugito.

"Well, I can take you to Aoshi-san, the master sword maker, in order to repair your sword." Zabuza offered.

"Last I checked, the old geezer was hidden in a dense forest, about thirty miles east from Kiri?" Bankotsu told him.

"Wrong, the old guy moved to another location eight years ago." Zabuza told him smugly.

Bankotsu actually looked sheepish.

"If you don't kill us, then I can show the way to him." Zabuza told him.

"Why not just tell us how to get there?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because there are too many directions and the old geezer set up some traps, which could kill a few elite jounin. Before you ask, he set up the traps, because he doesn't want to make swords for those he deems weak." Zabuza told him.

"Well, how do we know you won't betray us?" Bankotsu asked.

'Crap.' Zabuza thought.

"(sigh) Alright, I Momochi Zabuza vow on the honor of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist (A/n: Please give me the Japanese translation for Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist!) To never attack you, unless you attack me first." He vowed.

"Well, that works for me." Bankotsu said as he walked over and pulled Zabuza up. He handed Zabuza back his sword, and he happily accepted. Bankotsu also picked up the remains of Banryu

"Alright, I promised that I would show you to Aoshi-san. He's about a few day's from here, so follow me." And with that, Zabuza led the others down another path.

Bankotsu looked at the remains of Banryu, and frowned, while thinking 'That was some powerful acid if it was able to cause damage to Banryu.'

And so, they all began traveling to Aoshi, hoping he could fix their swords.

As they were walking, Zabuza was thinking, 'I know I've heard of Bankotsu-san before, but when?'

Three days later

Bankotsu, Zabuza, and the others were all outside a forest, and they could see some smoke rising from a chimney.

"Alright, Aoshi-san is there, but don't forget that there are a lot of traps up ahead, so we need to be careful." And with that, Zabuza led the others into the forest.

It was very dense, and they were travelling in a straight file, and two minutes later, Zabuza spotted a trap.

"Hold it. There is a wire on the ground, and by the looks of things, there are several wires. Try to avoid stepping on them, because they will probably trigger kunai to attack." Zabuza told them.

They walked carefully around them, doing a good job of not stepping on them, but Mukotsu, Naruto, Yugito, and Haku were having difficulty maneuvering. Unfortunately, Naruto accidentally tripped on a wire, which set off a kunai, but since Naruto was so small, it flew above his head, and cut another hidden wire, which set off a trap, where several snakes fell. Everyone was able to dodge some of the snakes, but the rest fell on other wires, causing more kunai to be thrown at them.

"The hell with this, let's run!" Zabuza shouted.

And so they ran, dodging snakes, avoiding stepping on _some_ wires, and by the time they got past the wires, everyone, except Bankotsu and Jakotsu, had at least one scratch, and near the end of this, both Haku, and Mukotsu, each had one snake bite. Naruto and Yugito were also bitten, but their Biju would cure them, so they didn't have to worry.

Mukotsu pulled out a scroll and unsealed some antidotes.

"I've encountered those snakes before, so I had brought the appropriate antidotes for them. Now, we need to be careful, because giving the wrong antidote can cause more harm than good. Haku-san, do you know what kind of snake bit you?" Mukotsu asked.

"I think I was bitten by a white snake, with green rings on it." Haku told him.

"Ah, an extremely poisonous snake indeed. You should hurry and take this antidote, before the poison spreads anymore." Mukotsu handed her the antidote, and she happily took it.

When she was done using it, she gave the bottle back to Mukotsu, who stored it away. He got out his own antidote and used it.

"Alright, those should help us. We were very lucky that we were only bitten by one snake, otherwise we would have died. Now I believe we should continue with getting to Aoshi-san?" Mukotsu suggested.

"Alright, let's get going." Bankotsu told them.

They continued, and a few minutes later avoided, a very well concealed spike pit.

'This is going to be so troublesome.' Bankotsu thought.

One hour later

"Damn that old geezer! His traps are three times harder than the last time I was here!" Zabuza yelled.

They had gotten through the forest and to say everyone was pissed would be like saying Jiraiya is just a little perverted. A huge understatement.

They were in front of Aoshi's house, and it was rather large. It had a door that Kyokotsu could barely squeeze through, and the house was large enough for all of them to spend the night if they wanted. Bankotsu walked over to Aoshi's door, and politely knocked. When it opened, Bankotsu tried to strangle the old man, only to be held back by the others.

"Who are you? To try and strangle an old man such as myself is crazy. What did I do to you?" The old man asked. The old man, Aoshi looked like he was in his fifties. He was a tall and well muscular man. He also had brown eyes and a short beard.

"You forgot about me already old man?" Zabuza asked.

"Ah, Zabuza-san, it's been awhile. How is your sword? Since I was never able to complete it due to your impatience, and arrogance, I am curious as to how it is." Aoshi told him, still mad about him taking the sword before it was finished.

Zabuza showed him the crack, and Aoshi couldn't hold his surprise.

"Who did this?" Aoshi asked.

"Uzumaki Bankotsu did this." Zabuza told him.

Again, Aoshi couldn't hold his surprise. He looked at the angry leader of the Band of Seven, and finally recognized him.

"Bankotsu is that really you? I haven't seen you in years. What brings all of you here?" Aoshi asked.

Bankotsu finally broke away from the others, and responded.

"Well, I cracked Zabuza-san's sword, and he used a jutsu to melt mine. We were hoping you could repair them." Bankotsu said.

"Well, judging by the looks of Banryu, and Zabuza's sword, it will take a while to repair them. But I can still do it." He said.

"Also, there are a couple of other things I want." Bankotsu told him.

"What is it?" Aoshi asked curious.

"I want you to make a sword for Naruto-kun, and can you make some claws for Yugito-chan?" Bankotsu asked.

The others were shocked, especially Naruto and Yugito.

"Sure, no problem. You can all stay at my house, until the weapons are made. There are plenty of rooms for all of you, and there are some futons in closets in your rooms. So you can rest if you want." Aoshi told them.

Bankotsu nodded, and he and the others went inside, and each went into their own rooms.

'These new weapons are definitely going to be interesting.' Bankotsu thought as he got out a futon and slept, his weariness finally catching up to him.

A/n: Well how was it? I hope the weapons caught you all by surprise along with the Zabuza fight. Now, Zabuza will be a bit OOC in this story as evident after he lost to Bankotsu, and wanted Haku to be safe. Zabuza already thinks of Haku as a daughter, but doesn't want to admit it.

I have decided not to pair a younger Tsunade with Naruto, because I feel there is already enough girls added to the harem, but she may still be younger.

The Kokuun no Jutsu, well I had heard about it, but I could never find out what it did, so I made up its use. I hope that is alright with you.

I feel as though I can tell you all a pairing I was hoping to be a secret. Fem Haku/Kimimaro or Fem Haku/Shikamaru. Now can any of you imagine Zabuza's reaction to the Shikamaru pairing? While I am normally, a very huge fan of Naruto/Fem Haku pairings, I figured I try something different.

It may be awhile before I update again, because games can take a lot of time.

I will have difficulty with Japanese words, because I could not find an accurate Japanese translation device, but I will try.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I tried to make as few mistakes as possible. Goodbye and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Well it's been awhile. Why? Because I was too busy reading instead of writing. Now some of you have constantly been asking for an older Kunoichi, to be in Naruto's harem, and these are really starting to be annoying. Even when I said I didn't want to because I felt there were too many already in the harem, the requests still kept coming. So, to end this, I will put it to a vote. Who do you want in the harem? Your choices are:

1. Younger Tsunade.

2. Konan.

3. Inuzuka Hana.

4. Kurenai.

5. Yuugao.

6. OC (Maybe a female Kage).

7. No other additions

These are your choices.

Please go to my profile and vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then Jiraiya would still be alive, and Naruto would be able to kick the crap out of a Sannin.

Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Bankotsu and the others encountered Aoshi, and in that time, Zabuza's and Bankotsu's swords were repaired. Aoshi was currently talking to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, do you know why Bankotsu-san and Zabuza-san trust me to make their swords?" The old man asked.

"No, why do they? Are you old friends or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, we are good friends, but that is not the only reason. You see, while ordinary blacksmiths produce fine swords, they are just regular swords. My swords are directly in tune with the chakra of the user. That prevents others from wielding them. For example, Hoshigake Kisame has a sword I made, and if anyone tries to grab it, then spikes will appear and prevent that. The reason that happens is because my swords will recognize only one chakra signature. Do you understand now?" Aoshi asked.

When Naruto nodded, Aoshi smiled.

"Good, now come with me Naruto-san. We need to pick the materials to make your sword."

Naruto followed him behind the large house, and when Aoshi stopped, he put his hands in a seal.

"Kai!"

Suddenly, the air seemed disrupt, and then there was another building.

"That was a genjutsu. I can't let just any person see what I have in here." Aoshi answered Naruto's unasked question.

Naruto followed Aoshi inside, and was amazed at all of the aisles that were in the building.

"Naruto-san, Bankotsu-san told me you are learning how to channel your chakra into items correct?" Aoshi asked.

At Naruto's nod, he continued, "Good, now I want you to go through aisles one through three. Those are filled with various woods from all over the Elemental Nations. Whatever wood you choose will be the handle of your sword. I want you to channel your chakra into each wood, and bring me the one that feels the most compatible with your chakra." Aoshi instructed.

Naruto nodded, and went through the aisles. He channeled his chakra into many woods, but he got weak responses. Finally he came across a black colored wood that reacted very strongly. He picked up the wood and brought it to Aoshi. Aoshi took one look before he started to look a bit pale.

"Naruto-san, do you know what kind of wood that is? That wood is from the legendary Shinigami Tree, from the former Land of Whirlpools. It is rumored that the spirit of the Shinigami is in that tree. The tree never has leaves, and many people have felt a dark presence come from it." Aoshi told him. Naruto paled, but Aoshi merely chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not going to posses you, but I was a little surprised. Now, I want you to go through aisles four through six. Channel your chakra and bring me the metal that responds the most." Aoshi instructed.

Naruto returned about twenty minutes later, carrying a large chunk of a very shiny metal. Thanks to his constant training he was able to bring it to Aoshi with little difficulty.

Again, Aoshi was surprised.

"Naruto, this is dracosious (A/n: Yes, I made this up). It is a very rare and valuable metal from Tsuchi no Kuni. The reason it is so valuable is because although it is very light, it happens to be one of the strongest metals in the world. Whatever is made from this will be bound to cut through almost anything. It can also withstand all sorts of attacks, making it almost invincible. Iwa happened to be very fond of this metal during the Third Great Shinobi war and it contributed greatly to some of their victories. Again, this is a very rare metal, and to get your hands on it usually costs a fortune." Aoshi explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool jijii." Naruto told him.

Aoshi's eye twitched.

"Alright Naruto-san, there is just one more thing you need. Go through aisles seven through nine, and channel your chakra into various items. These items are to help properly channel your chakra into your blade. Without them, your ability to channel chakra into your blade will be impaired." Aoshi told him.

Naruto walked through the aisles. There were various items, from shark teeth to vials of slug slime. So far nothing seemed to react with his chakra properly. That is at least until he came upon, interestingly enough, a fox fang. He brought the fang to Aoshi.

"Hmm, a fox fang. Nobody ever had a fox fang before. This is going to be a very interesting sword indeed. Your sword should take about a week or so before it is made ok Naruto-san." Naruto nodded and left. As soon as he got out of the building, he ran into a smirking Bankotsu.

"Even though you were getting the ingredients for your sword, you didn't really think that you would get a day off from training did you?"

Naruto grumbled and followed Bankotsu to a tree where surprisingly Zabuza was at.

"Hey gaki, I heard that you want to be a ninja right?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the best!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist into the air.

"Well, before you become a ninja, you should start learning chakra control. Do you know how to control your chakra?" Zabuza asked.

"No, but we do have some scrolls on chakra control." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, Bankotsu showed me those scrolls. Those are very advanced chakra control exercises, so before you work on those, you should start learning the more basic chakra control exercises, such as tree climbing." Zabuza informed him.

Naruto merely looked at him, and with a sweat drop replied, "I can already climb trees."

"Can you actually _walk _up a tree without using your hands?" Zabuza asked smugly.

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asked incredulously.

To answer him, Zabuza walked to a tree, and to Naruto's amazement, walked up the tree as though he has been doing this his entire life.

"Now do you believe me gaki?" Zabuza asked smugly.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Naruto asked, obviously in awe.

"You just channel your chakra to your feet and walk up the tree. Chakra control exercises also help increase chakra reserves, and they also help you spend less chakra for performing jutsu's. It is normally best to run up the tree when you're first trying it." Zabuza explained.

"Why are you training me anyways?" Asked a curious Naruto.

"Well (1) I'm bored (2) I figured I'd repay you guys in some way since Bankotsu didn't kill me or Haku-san." Zabuza replied.

"Now are there any more questions?" He asked.

When Naruto shook his head no, Zabuza continued, "Good, now get to work!"

Naruto nodded, and tried to channel chakra into his feet, and when he felt he had enough, ran up the tree. He made it a couple of steps until he fell.

'This should be amusing.' Zabuza thought.

It went like this for about a week, and just as Zabuza thought, it was amusing watching Naruto fall. But Naruto made remarkable progress. In fact, in just a week, Naruto had successfully made it to the top of the tree.

"Not bad gaki, I'm impressed. Maybe I should start teaching you water walking as well?" Zabuza questioned.

"Really? You mean it?!" Naruto asked happily.

Before Zabuza could answer, Aoshi appeared with a very pleased look on his face.

"Naruto-san, I'm pleased to tell you that your sword is finally finished." Aoshi said pleased.

He gestured Naruto into a small building, that for some reason nobody noticed, where his sword was. When Naruto saw it he was amazed. The sword was 51 inches overall. The blade is 7 inches wide and 36 ½ inches long. The guard is 8 ½ inches wide and 2 inches thick. It also had two small holes, coming vertically from the hilt (Think Cloud Strife's buster blade). There was also a chain at the bottom of the handle, and at the end was a fox head, with what looked like a dagger in between its teeth, like the Shinigami.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say.

"Yes it is truly impressive. Now Naruto-san, there is one more thing we need to do."

When Naruto looked at him, he continued.

"You see, we must perform a complicated sealing ritual, to bind you with the sword. If you don't do this, than someone else can use your sword, but if we go through with this, than no one will be able to use your sword except you. Do you agree to do this?" Aoshi asked.

Naruto didn't need to think on it and immediately agreed.

"Good, now come with me. Oh, and I want _you_ to carry the sword."

Naruto nodded, and although the sword was made from a light metal, it was overall very heavy. When he finally made it outside he noticed that there was a fourth building, and so he asked, "Aoshi-san, how many buildings do you have?"

"Just these four. One is the item building, where we gathered your ingredients, another building is where I forge weapons and such, the third building is for the sealing rituals, and the final building is my house. Before you ask, I keep the other buildings in a genjutsu so nobody will find them, and possibly cause some damage." Aoshi explained.

"You guys going to do the sealing thing?" Someone asked.

They turned around and saw Bankotsu walking towards them.

"Why, yes we are. Would you like to come with us Bankotsu-san?" Aoshi asked.

He shrugged and replied, "Sure, why not?"

They both went inside and waited for Naruto.

Naruto finally managed to bring his sword into the sealing building, and he noticed that there was only one room in the entire building. It was a large room, and it was pretty empty except for dozens of ink pots.

"Now Naruto-san, I want you to channel your chakra into this piece of paper. It will tell you your elemental affinity. If it splits in half than it is wind, if it burns than that is fire, if it gets soaked than it is water, if it crumbles than it's lightning, and if it turns to dust than it is earth." Aoshi explained as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto channeled his chakra and to the surprise of the others, it split in half and started bursting in flames at the exact same time.

"Impressive, fire and wind. Interesting since wind makes fire stronger." Aoshi told him, while contemplating how to do this ritual with something so complicated.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was wondering if the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto caused this.

"Now Naruto-san, I need you to take your sword and go to the center of the room."

Naruto did as he was told, and then Aoshi continued.

"Alright, now I need you to take your clothes off and sit in the center while holding your sword." Aoshi told him, while inwardly he was thinking 'Man, I hate this part.'

Naruto grudgingly did as he was told, while Aoshi began grabbing ink pots, and a brush. He started to draw complex seals all over the room, and then he drew them on Naruto and the sword.

When he was done, he started performing hand seals at a quick pace, and when he was done, each seal started to glow, before they started to crawl to Naruto and the sword. Naruto cried out in pain, because each seal felt like fire to his skin, and then they all seemed to be absorbed into him and the sword. Ten minutes later, and Naruto passed out when the last seal was absorbed.

"Well, I better bring the kid back to the house." Bankotsu said.

He wrapped a blanket over Naruto, and then picked him up, and he was sure that Naruto's hand was wrapped around the sword.

The next day

Naruto woke up with a groan as he slowly got up. He noticed that his hand was still on the sword, and he suddenly remembered what he and Kyuubi talked about when he was passed out.

_Flashback_

Naruto woke up to a low growl. When he looked around, he noticed that he was in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"**Well, gaki it's been awhile**." Kyuubi told him.

"Hi fuzzy." Naruto greeted.

"**Why you insolent whelp? You need to show respect to your superior's gaki.**" Kyuubi growled at him, obviously annoyed at the nickname.

"Whatever fuzzy, so what do you want?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Kyuubi was growling viciously.

"**Grr, I noticed that you recently got a new sword, and it is quite interesting. The reason I called you here is because I don't want you to give** **such a powerful sword a stupid and idiotic name."** Kyuubi told him.

"Is that the only reason you called me here?" Naruto asked.

"**No, the reason I called you here was so we could discuss the meaning of life. Of course the naming of the sword is why I called you here! Such an excellent blade should have a name that strikes fear into others."** Kyuubi told him.

"Why would we do that?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Because many excellent swordsmen have given great names to their swords, and I want this one to have a name. Luckily for you, I have just the name in mind."** Kyuubi told him while smiling.

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kyuubi smiled a toothy grin, and told him.

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool." Naruto told him.

"**Glad you agree, though I have one more request."** Kyuubi asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"**With your permission, I would like to open a mental link. This will allow us to communicate without you coming here. I can only open it with your permission, so that is why I am asking. Who knows, I may be able to give you valuable** **advice?"** Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto thought about it for a minute, and agreed.

"Alright, but you better not try to possess me." Naruto told him.

"**Agreed." ** Kyuubi replied.

"**Now then, I believe it's time for you to wake up."** Kyuubi told him.

_End Flashback_

Naruto took a look at the sword and thought, 'Senka Kitsune (War Fox). That does sound cool.'

'**Yes the name is so bad ass**!'

"Kyuubi? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

'**Yes it is me, though in the future, you might want to just think what you are going to say, that way people will not think you're crazy.'** Kyuubi told him.

'How is this?' Naruto thought.

'**That's better, now you may want to talk with your uncle and tell him your swords name. It would also help if you told him of our mental link. One more thing, you had better tell him that it was ME that came up with the swords name**.'

'Alright alright, I'll tell him.'

With that thought, Naruto got up, and got dressed. Afterwards he tried to lift Senka Kitsune. It was still very heavy because of its length and width, but with some training it should become easier to carry.

After several minutes, he made it outside, and came across Bankotsu.

"Hi uncle Bankotsu." Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto-kun. What do you think of your sword?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's great. Oh, and Kyuubi gave me a name for it." At Bankotsu's questioning look, he continued, "He suggested that I call it Senka Kitsune."

Bankotsu looked impressed and nodded, "That is a good name, and is there any other news?"

"Well, Kyuubi, or fuzzy as I like to call him, has opened a mind link with me allowing us to speak with each other." Naruto told him.

"Well that's nice, but you may want to be cautious of Kyuubi, he can be rather tricky since he is a fox, and wait-did you just call him fuzzy?" Bankotsu asked with a wide-eyed look.

At Naruto's nod, he burst out laughing.

"Hey, uncle Bankotsu, do you know where Yugito-chan is?" Naruto asked when Bankotsu started to calm down.

"Oh yeah, she is training with Zabuza-san improving her chakra control." Bankotsu told him.

"Also, I want you to immediately start training with Senka Kitsune. When you get out, I want you to make fifty downwards slashes, fifty upwards slashes, fifty slashes from right to left, fifty slashes from left to right, fifty diagonal slashes from your top right to your bottom left, fifty diagonal slashes from your top left to your bottom right, fifty slashes from your bottom right to your top left, and finally fifty slashes from your bottom left to your top right. I also want you to do this every day along with your regular exercises." Bankotsu finished with a smirk.

Naruto had to pick his jaw up from the ground, this guy was a sadist! While walking out, he kept grumbling about sadistic uncles.

When he got outside and started working, he vaguely wondered how Yugito's training was going.

With Yugito

Yugito's training was going rather well. Because she didn't have as much chakra as Naruto, she was having a slightly easier time with the exercise. But she still had a lot of chakra thanks to Nibi, so the exercise was still difficult.

Suddenly Aoshi appeared and started talking to Yugito.

"Yugito-san, would you mind coming with me? We need to find the ingredients to make your claws."

Yugito nodded and followed him into the item building. When they got there, Aoshi gave her the same talk he had with Naruto.

"Now Yugito-san, I want you to go through aisles four through six and channel your chakra into all of the metals and bring me the one that responds with you the most."

Yugito nodded, and went through the aisles, and when she came back, she was carrying a black metal.

"Ah, this is kuro naiya (black diamond). Although it is not actually a diamond or even a metal, it is just as hard, and just as powerful as diamond. The only real difference between diamond and kuro naiya is that this is much easier to melt, and also good for making blades. This is why I placed this in the metal sections. Now I want you to go through aisles seven through nine. There are various items there, and I want you to bring me the one that responds with you the most. They will help you channel your chakra better." Aoshi explained.

Yugito nodded, and just like Naruto, nothing seemed to react with her chakra. She was looking at a snake fang, and she was relieved to notice that her chakra did not react with it very well. But, when she looked at some odd cat hairs, she noticed that her chakra was reacting very strongly. She picked them up, and brought them to Aoshi.

"Hmm, cat hairs? Well this is certainly surprising. These hairs came from an elder cat demon somewhere in fire country. Although she was old, she was about as powerful as a couple of Jounin. Since she was old, she allowed me to take some of her hairs before she died." Aoshi explained.

Yugito however had a question on her mind.

"You said she was a cat demon? I thought there were only nine demons in the Elemental nations?"

Aoshi nodded, "True, but occasionally a very weak demon will come here though it is rare. The cat demon I mentioned, wanted to travel before she died, but otherwise it is normally Chuunin level demons that show up." Aoshi explained.

"Now, why don't you continue to train, while I start making these claws?" Aoshi asked.

Yugito nodded, and ran off. On her way to meet Zabuza, she encountered Naruto struggling to continue his sword swinging exercises.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Yugito greeted.

Naruto noticed her, and put down Senka Kitsune, as he waved at her. She came to him, and marveled at Senka Kitsune.

"Wow Naruto-kun. That is an amazing sword." Yugito said as she continued to stare.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, fuzzy says I should name it Senka Kitsune. What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I like it. But who is fuzzy?" Yugito asked.

"Kyuubi." Naruto explained.

Yugito burst out laughing. Only Naruto would have the guts to call one of the most powerful entities in existence fuzzy. Suddenly they were interrupted.

"Naruto-kun, did I say you could stop training?!" Bankotsu asked as he appeared behind him.

"Girl, get your ass back here so you can continue this exercise!" Zabuza yelled from across the clearing.

While Naruto was mumbling about evil and sadistic uncles, Yugito was running to Zabuza while mumbling about crazy, eye-brow less sadists.

It would be another five days, until the claws were made. During that time, Naruto would slowly start getting used to Senka Kitsune, and Yugito would master the tree climbing exercise. Then Aoshi appeared and showed Yugito her claws. She was amazed at them. They looked like cat paws that slide on the hands, and they were as black as night, but the nails at the end were very sharp. The claws were also as red as blood. But each paw was twice the size of her hands.

"Um, Aoshi-san?" Yugito asked nervously.

When he looked at her, she continued.

"Um, how can I use these claws when they won't fit?"

Aoshi merely smiled and explained to her the ritual that will bind her with her claws, and Jakotsu decided to accompany them when they went through with the ritual. Apparently Aoshi had Yugito carry her claws to the building.

Aoshi gave her the same kind of paper that he gave Naruto a week before, and he also explained to her what action means what.

To the shock of both adults present, Yugito's paper crumbled and started getting on fire at the same time.

'Is the fire because of the Nibi's presence?' Jakotsu thought.

Afterwards, the ritual was performed, and just like Naruto, Yugito passed out.

**In Yugito's mind**

Yugito found herself in front of the cage that contained the Nibi, and unlike Naruto, her mind did not look like a sewer. Instead her mind looked like an ancient Egyptian throne room, and the cage containing Nibi took up over half the room. The room itself was about eight times larger than the average Egyptian throne room. To complete the mindscape, there were hieroglyphics adorning every inch of the walls. Nibi helped point out suggestions so that the room looked as realistic as possible, because Nibi was very fond of the ancient culture.

"Hi Nibi-san." Yugito greeted.

"**Hello kitten."** Unlike most other Jinchuuriki, Yugito got along with her bijuu rather well.

"Did you want me for something Nibi-san?" Yugito questioned.

"**Yes kitten, I noticed that you got some rather interesting claws, and I figured I would help you name them. After all, such beautiful claws should have a name for everyone to remember and fear."** Nibi explained.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Yugito asked curiously.

"**Well, I was thinking along the line of the Claws of Bastet. You do remember who Bastet was correct?"** Nibi asked.

Yugito nodded and answered, "Yeah, she was an Egyptian goddess, who could be both calm one moment and bloodthirsty the next. She was supposed to help people, and kill some right?"

Nibi nodded obviously proud of the girl. One of the main reasons Nibi like the Egyptian culture was because they worshipped cats, and that was something that definitely made her like them.

"**Yes that is correct. So do you like the name for your claws?" **Nibi asked.

Yugito nodded, "Yeah, I like the name."

"**That's good, though you may want to wake up now. Oh, one more thing before you leave. Can I open a mind link between the two of us so I don't have to wait until you're unconscious or asleep to talk with you?"** Nibi asked.

"Sure, but I better get up now. See you later Nibi-san." Yugito waved goodbye before disappearing.

**Outside Yugito's mind**

Yugito woke with a groan and noticed that her hands were still inside the large claws. Just as she was about to get up, the door opened and Aoshi came in.

"Hello Yugito-san. I hope you slept well?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, I slept alright, but can I ask a question regarding the claws?" Yugito asked.

"If it's about them being too large, then all you have to do is put some of your blood on the seal that is on each palm. This will either increase or decrease the size of your claws, so you won't need to constantly buy new ones." Aoshi informed her.

Yugito nodded, and took the glove like claws off, and cut her finger with one of them. She then used the blood on the palm of each claw and the seals started glowing a soft blue color, before the claws shrunk to properly fit her hands.

"Wow, that's great Aoshi-san." Yugito told him.

"Glad you like them. Now, I placed some extra seals during the ritual, and those have specific purposes. Now, because of those extra seals, your claws will always remain at an average temperature, so your hands will never be to hot or too cold. And other people like the Inuzuka clan will not be able to touch them. Also your claws will never break, making them very useful." Aoshi explained to an awe-struck Yugito.

"Wow, that's incredible." Yugito said.

"I'm glad you like them. Now, I want you to come outside with me, Naruto-san and the others. So please hurry." Aoshi told her.

Yugito nodded and took off her claws. She immediately got dressed, grabbed the claws, and rushed outside where she encountered the others.

"Alright now that everyone is here, there is something that I need to tell you Naruto-san and Yugito-san." Aoshi explained.

When he saw that he had their attention, he continued, "Now I want you to follow me to a lake that is nearby, because we are going to see the abilities your weapons have, and we should be near a water source in case something bad happens." He gestured Naruto, Yugito, and everyone else to follow him. It only took a few minutes, and when they got there the kids were amazed. The lake itself was amazing, and it had a calm surface in case someone needed to try practicing water walking.

"Now that we are here, I want Naruto-san here to channel his chakra into his sword, and we should see what happens."

Naruto nodded, and tried to channel chakra into his blade. And to everyone's surprise, the sword was covered in white hot flames. Surprisingly both Naruto and Senka Kitsune were not being harmed by it.

"Impressive Naruto-san. Now try and swing it a few times." Aoshi instructed.

Naruto nodded, and when he swung it, a trail of fire flew from it and flew towards the lake, making an impressive amount of steam.

'Interesting. Kyuubi's fire chakra must affected the sword, while Naruto-kuns wind chakra must have guided it some of it away. Apparently, Naruto-kuns wind chakra is already feeding the flames, and yet it will also guide the flames when the sword is swung.' Bankotsu was the one who pondered this as he watched, impressed with Naruto's sword.

Naruto heard clapping and turned to an amazed Aoshi.

"Excellent! That is truly an amazing blade, though Naruto-san you can stop channeling chakra into it." Aoshi told him.

Naruto nodded, and stopped channeling chakra into Senka Kitsune, and thus the flames disappeared.

"Now, Yugito-san, I want you to channel chakra into your claws." Aoshi instructed.

Yugito nodded, and channeled chakra into her claws. Suddenly the claws on her left hand became covered in lightning, while the ones on her right became covered in flame, much like Naruto's Senka Kitsune. She swung her fire covered claws at a tree. Her hand quickly cut a deep trench in it, and it then burst into fire. Fortunately Zabuza performed a water jutsu and stopped the spreading of the fire.

Aoshi created a Mizu Bunshin, and wanted Yugito to attack it with her lightning covered claws. She did what she was told, and the bunshin was electrocuted before it burst into water.

"Amazing Yugito-san. It appears that each hand is affected by one of your elemental affinities." Aoshi explained, while thinking, 'These two have great potential. I have no doubt whatsoever that they will be great.'

"You can stop the flow of chakra into your claws now." Aoshi told her.

She stopped the flow of chakra, and both she and Naruto were being congratulated by everyone except by Zabuza who was still thinking, 'Damn it! I know I've heard of Bankotsu but when?'

He was going insane at trying to figure it out.

'Alright let us see. We've got a midget obsessed with poisons. A doctor who has mood swings. A damn giant. A guy who has a fetish for fire. A man who has more weapons than a hidden village. A cute girl who scares the shit out of me, and a guy who acts like a ten year old. Seven people, each with their own specialties hmm.' Slowly Zabuza's eyes widened.

'Oh SHIT!' Zabuza thought as he started to _finally_ remember when he heard of them.

**Flashback eight years ago**

The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu were sitting around a campfire out in the woods. This is a rare moment for them because they usually have missions, and they can't hang out. But this was one of those rare moments when they could hang out and drink as much sake' as they could before throwing up. While the currently drunk Hoshigake Kisame started telling some stories of his accomplishments, and Kurosuki Raiga was thinking of new ways to perform a funeral, they heard some rustling nearby. Tensing in case someone would show up, they were surprised to see seven people walk out. Even in their drunken stupor, they could tell these guys were no pushovers. Suddenly, the one carrying a huge broadsword started talking.

"Hey, do you guys know where the closest town is?"

"Why shouuld we tells you? Gets losts yous stuupid baastards." Kisame told them, still drunk and unable to speak properly as the others tightened their grips on their swords.

"Look, we just want to find the next town, we don't want to fight." Bankotsu told them while thinking, 'Actually we do want to fight but the Mizukage will probably be a pain in the ass if we kill these guys.'

"Hah, yous guys thinks you cans fight us? Pwease, we're the best sswordsmen in Kiri." Kisame bragged, still drunk.

'Well, we can't kill them, but maybe we can have a little fun with them.' Bankotsu thought.

"Well, you guys don't look so tough. If anything, you bastards would probably have a difficult time fighting a fish out of water." Bankotsu told them.

That did it. Kisame and the others were obviously mad, and so they charged, believing they could beat him. But, since four of the seven swordsmen were drunk, it wasn't much of a fight.

**Twenty minutes and seven bruised egos later**

Bankotsu finished tying the last member up, when Ginkotsu found a map.

"Big brother, it looks like the next town is about eight miles north of here."

"Good work Ginkotsu. If we hurry, we should make it there rather quickly." Bankotsu told everyone.

"But brother, shouldn't we kill these guys? They could be troublesome in the future." Suikotsu suggested.

Bankotsu shook his head no and explained, "If we kill these guys, than that idiot of a Mizukage will be a huge pain in the ass. Besides, I have a feeling these guys may betray him soon. That or he will betray them."

The rest nodded, and right before they left, one of the swordsmen Bankotsu tied up started to stir. He was also the only one with bandages covering the bottom half of his face. He looked up at them, and from the look on his face, he was expecting death.

"You guys going to kill me or what?" He asked.

"No, but if you tell the Mizukage about this then we might the next time you and I meet." Bankotsu told him.

"Who are you guys anyway?" The man asked.

This got Bankotsu's eyes to gleam a bit, as he performed a ridiculous pose, and shouted.

"I am the man whose name is known across the world. I am the greatest swordsman in the world. My mere presence causes woman to go crazy. I am Uzumaki Bankotsu!"

For everyone else, well they slammed their palms into their faces in total embarrassment. Anyone would do the same thing if their leader acted like that. The swordsman however just sweat dropped.

'I lost to this guy?'

"Well, we better go. By the way don't tell anyone where we're going. I want you to swear you won't tell anyone. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I can cut a few inches of the top." Bankotsu said menacingly.

'(Sigh) Fine I swear I won't tell anyone." The man said.

The reason this would contain any importance is because the members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu always kept their word.

"That's good. By the way, before we go, can we get your name?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Sure, my name is Momochi Zabuza. Catch you gakis later." Zabuza told them as they walked away, though Bankotsu did not like being called a gaki.

Unfortunately, despite the fact they were drunk; the other swordsmen would always remember that beating they got. Their egos were never so large again.

**End Flashback**

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I fought this guy TWICE? How could I have forgotten? Please Kami don't let him remember. If he finds out, he may either finish his work, or he will hold it over my head till the end of time.' These were the thoughts of Zabuza, who didn't notice Bankotsu walking behind him.

"Hey Zabuza-san?" Bankotsu questioned, only for Zabuza to jump, and turn around.

"Y-yeah?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to travel with us. I know this seems sudden, be we need someone who can help teach jutsu's and chakra control exercises to the kids." Bankotsu asked.

"Well, what is in it for me?" Zabuza questioned.

"Well, I can help train you to become stronger with your sword. After all, I did beat you twice, once eight years ago, and the second time was a couple of weeks ago." Bankotsu told him while smiling.

Zabuza looked alarmed, "You remember?!"

"Well yeah. I remembered that fight a few days ago, but I wouldn't mind having you join us, if only temporarily. So what do you say? Oh, and if you agree, I won't tease you for how easy that fight was eight years ago." Bankotsu told him while still smiling.

"Agreed. Haku-san will also be joining us. Otherwise there is no deal." Zabuza told him sternly.

"I can agree with those terms. The kids should like it." Bankotsu told him.

"They should, now let us get going. They're probably wondering what we're talking about." Zabuza said.

As they were walking, they both had the same thought.

'Things are really going be interesting with them around.'

End Chapter.

A/n: Wow that was my longest chapter ever. I hope you all enjoyed it. But right now I have a little problem, and I'm hoping you can help me with it. You see, I will probably start writing another story soon, but I don't which to write. So I will offer three choices, and I would like for you to tell me which story you would like to see written first and why. I will definitely write all of them but I would like your opinions as well.

These are the ideas.

**Descended of Zaraki.**

Uzumaki Kushina is unknown to most not the average shinobi. Why? Because her biological father is actually a shinigami. Now a few years after she dies from childbirth, her father comes across a beaten four year-old Naruto after he learns of his daughter's death. He takes Naruto with him to train. How will Naruto grow when he is trained by his grandfather Zaraki Kenpachi? Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi bashing. Naruto/Bleach crossover.

Naruto/Shizune/Kurenai/Younger Tsunade/Anko/Maybe other older women.

**Descended of a Pirate.**

After learning how to read at a young age thanks to the Sandaime, Naruto receives a journal detailing the life of a famous pirate, who also happens to be his great-grandfather. Naruto studies the journal and over time, becomes an extremely brilliant and powerful ninja. Naruto will learn that his great-grandfather Kuro, also known as Kuro of the thousand plans, was truly a pirate to be feared. Sasuke, and Sakura bashing, but no Kakashi bashing. Naruto/Slight one piece crossover.

Naruto/Either Tayuya or Temari.

**The One-Winged Kitsune.**

When he was born, Minato placed an extra seal on Naruto in order to hide his true appearance, a seal he himself has on him. However, after a beating Naruto meets Kyuubi, and with her help removes the seal, allowing him to see his true appearance. However with Kyuubi's help, he places another seal on himself so as to not arouse any suspicion. Kyuubi decides to train Naruto in the ways of his great-great grandfather, someone whose skill and power were nearly unmatched. Now Naruto will train in the ways of Sephiroth (From Final Fantasy VII). Naruto will be very intelligent and powerful, and Sasuke will also have undying loyalty only to Naruto. Sasuke will not be controlled by seals or anything; instead it will be his choice to follow Naruto, so no Sasuke bashing, but plenty of Sakura and Kakashi bashing.

Naruto/Either Princess Yukie, Kurenai, or Female Kyuubi.

Sasuke/Yugito

These are you're my ideas, and please tell me which idea you like the best and why. I will write all of them eventually, but I would like to know which to write first.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I wanted to post this new chapter faster than usual, because I wanted to celebrate getting over one hundred reviews. Now to many authors, getting one hundred reviews is no big deal, but it is to me. So I would like to thank each and every person for helping me accomplish this. The votes are still going on, and they should be going on until the tenth chapter is posted. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope this one will be to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I owned Naruto, I probably would make sure the Sharingan wasn't so damn powerful.

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Naruto and Yugito received their weapons, and their training with them was going very well. Soon after Zabuza accepted the offer to temporarily travel with the Band of Seven, Aoshi approached him with a question.

"Zabuza-san, can I ask you something?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure, what is it old timer?" Zabuza asked while ignoring the twitch of Aoshi's eye.

"You have been travelling with Haku-san for a while haven't you?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering. Since you are a nuke-nin you must encounter a lot of hunter-nin, so some of them would probably have threatened Haku-san in order to defeat you. So I was wondering, do you protect Haku-san, or do you train her to attack at either close range or long range?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, I normally train Haku-san to attack from long range, but she is also adequate in close combat." Explained Zabuza.

"Well I was wondering if you're not around to protect Haku-san, and someone gets too close to her, will she be able to properly fight off her opponent?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, it would have to depend on the skill of her opponent. If it was a Gennin, then she could beat them with little difficulty, but a Chuunin would be far more difficult." Zabuza told him.

"Well, if she had a sword and was trained by an excellent kenjutsu user, then she could be very formidable in both long-range and close quarters combat." Aoshi explained.

"True, and judging by the tone of your voice, and the fact we're even having this conversation, I'm guessing you want to make a sword for Haku-san right?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, I would." Aoshi confirmed.

"Why would you want to make her a sword?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"(Sigh) because I caught her using her Kekkei genkai." Aoshi told him.

Zabuza looked momentarily alarmed, until Aoshi continued.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I always thought the Mizukage was an idiotic bastard to kill off the kekkei genkai users. You see Zabuza-san; I was once friends with some of the people of Haku-san's clan, the Hyouton users, so when I saw Haku-san perform her bloodline, I wanted to make sure that the last of my friends' clan would not be killed. So that is why I'm offering; to help quite possibly the last of their clan." Aoshi told him.

"Well, it could benefit her, but I know for a fact I'm going to have to make sure she is more careful with things concerning her bloodline." Zabuza told him.

"So I will take this as a yes?" Aoshi questioned.

"Go for it." Zabuza told him.

Aoshi nodded, and went to where he suspected Haku was. He went to the lake where Naruto and Yugito showed their weapons abilities, and when he got there, he saw Haku throwing senbon needles at a tree, trying to increase the power behind her throws.

"Haku-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Aoshi asked her.

Haku looked towards him and nodded.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Aoshi-san?" Haku asked.

"Well, Zabuza-san told me that you are primarily a long range fighter, so he and I have decided that to help you become stronger, I will make you a sword." Explained Aoshi.

Haku looked confused, before asking something.

"Why would I need a sword? My senbon are good enough aren't they?" Haku asked.

"While senbon can be useful, you should also learn how to wield a sword, because if someone who is skilled in kenjutsu gets too close to you, your senbon will be useless." Aoshi explained to the girl.

"I guess I can see where learning how to wield a sword can help me." Haku said as she took on a thoughtful look.

"I'm glad you agree, now please come with me. We need to pick the materials for your new sword." Aoshi told her.

Haku nodded, and followed him to the item building. When they got there, Aoshi gave Haku the same card he gave Naruto and Yugito.

'I'm pretty sure she has a wind and water affinity, but it never hurts to find out.' Thought Aoshi.

Just as he predicted, the card became wet, before it then split in half.

"Just as I thought, you have an affinity for water and wind. Now, Haku-san I want you to go through aisles one through three. Those contain woods that will be used to make your handle. Channel your chakra, and bring me the wood that feels the most compatible." Aoshi told her.

Haku nodded, and twenty minutes later, came back with a navy blue wood.

"Ah, this is the Shiawase no yuki megami (A/n: My Japanese translation only does one word at a time, but this should translate to Blessing of the Snow Goddess, but I could be wrong). The reason this wood has its name is because this wood grows in the very center of Yuki no Kuni, and the wood is always freezing cold." Aoshi explained.

At this Haku got a contemplative look.

"But Aoshi-san, this wood does not feel cold to me at all." Haku told him.

"Well, I believe that the reason it is not cold to you is probably because of your Hyouton kekkei genkai." Aoshi told her, but when Haku appeared alarmed, he further explained.

"Haku-san, I do not hate you for your kekkei genkai so you have no reason to be afraid." He told her.

Haku visibly relaxed, but she was still tense.

"Now as I was saying, this wood can withstand a very high temperature, and is difficult to burn, but I can still make it an excellent handle. Now that we have your wood, I want you to go through aisles four through six and pick the metal that responds the most with your chakra." Aoshi instructed.

Haku nodded and fifteen minutes later came back with a very light silver metal.

"Ah, it seems you have chosen the Hyotenshi no atae (Gift of the Ice angel). It can freeze whatever it cuts, and can withstand even the most powerful of katon jutsu. It comes from a place very far north, and it is extremely rare, almost if not more rare than dracosious." Aoshi explained to the awe-struck girl. He chuckled before he continued, "Now, I want you to go through aisles seven through nine, and bring me the item that responds the most with your chakra."

Haku went through the various items, and she came back another fifteen minutes later, and she was carrying a white fang.

Aoshi should have expected this but didn't.

"I-incredible. Haku-san, this is something that I only have one of, and it is one of the rarest items in the world. Haku-san, this is the fang of an ice dragon, and this dragon just so happens to be as powerful as the legendary Sanbi no Kame (Three tailed turtle). Truly amazing. I will get to work on your sword immediately, and it should be done in about a week. Now, why don't you go continue training, while I work on this?" Aoshi suggested.

Haku nodded and ran out, only to run into Zabuza.

"So Haku-san, have you found the ingredients for your sword?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes Zabuza-sama. I should receive it in about seven days." Haku told him.

Zabuza nodded and he spoke, "Good, now Haku-san, I want you to continue training. You should start working on the water walking exercise to increase your chakra reserves and control."

Haku nodded and ran to the lake in order to improve her control, while Zabuza watched and instructed her.

'Haku-san, hopefully I can give you a better life when this is all over.' Zabuza thought. Zabuza thought of Haku as a daughter but he would _never_ admit it.

**One Week Later**

It had been a week since Aoshi started to make Haku's sword, and in that time everyone had progressed nicely in their training. Haku could stay on the water for about ten minutes before she lost control. Naruto could now hold his sword for about fifteen minutes before his arms got tired, and Yugito had also started working on the water walking exercise, and currently she could make five steps before she fell in the water.

Aoshi was walking towards Haku who was just about to attempt to walk on the water, but she stopped her flow of chakra when she noticed Aoshi approaching. Zabuza, who was there helping Haku control her chakra also looked towards him.

"Hello Haku-san. I believe I have something that you might like. Please come with me." Aoshi motioned.

Haku followed him, and Zabuza also decided to accompany them, and when they got to where Aoshi made the weapons, the sword there made Haku gasp, and Zabuza look impressed. The sword itself was the length of an average katana, but the handle of the sword was navy blue, and at the bottom of the handle was a white ribbon, while the hand guard looked like a golden four-pointed star. The blade was light silver and like Aoshi said, it could freeze whatever it cut.

"Now Haku-san, I want you to come with me to the sealing building, so we can bond you with your sword. Zabuza-san you can come with us if you want." Aoshi suggested.

'Damn right I'm coming. Like I would ever miss such an occasion.' Thought Zabuza while outwardly he just shrugged.

"Good. Now follow me you two." Aoshi told them.

Zabuza and Haku followed the old man to the sealing building, and once they got there, Aoshi had Haku get undressed while he started to draw seals everywhere. Once the seals were in place, Aoshi performed a set of hand seals, and when he was done, he activated the seal array. Haku felt the seals all over her body start feeling as though they were on fire, until she passed out from the pain.

"I'll take her back to the house, so she can rest." Said Zabuza as he wrapped a blanket around Haku and picked her up and he made sure Haku's hand was holding her sword, as he carried her over to the house.

The Next Day

Haku awoke from a very nice sleep, and when she got up, she noticed a beautiful sword to her left.

'Is this mine?' Thought Haku.

She then remembered the sealing from yesterday, and suddenly realized that this was her sword. She got up, got dressed, picked up her sword, and went downstairs where she encountered Zabuza.

"Haku-san, glad to see you are alright. Come on outside, Aoshi-san would like to see your sword's abilities." Zabuza told her.

Haku nodded, and followed Zabuza outside where Aoshi and the others were. Aoshi directed her to a separate clearing away from the lake, and away from his buildings. When they got to the clearing, Aoshi spoke again.

"Haku-san I want you to channel your chakra into your sword, so we can see what happens." Aoshi told her.

Haku nodded, and channeled chakra into her sword. When the blade started to glow, Haku swung horizontally with all her might, and to her and everyone's shock, a large winged, Chinese ice dragon with red eyes flew out and struck a tree. The tree was obliterated, and the dragon continued on where it completely froze the next tree.

"That was amazing Haku-san. Now I want you to do the same thing only instead of swinging, try stabbing the blade into the ground. However, before you do, please wait until I create a mizu bunshin ok?" Aoshi asked, and without waiting for an answer, he went back to the lake. When he came back a few minutes later with a mizu bunshin, he instructed Haku to do what he told her, while he also instructed everyone to get far away.

"Alright Haku-san, stab the blade in the ground." The mizu bunshin told her while everyone was a safe distance away, though they did not know why.

Haku charged chakra into her blade again and stabbed the blade into the ground, and the effects were surprising to say the least. Ice spread from Haku's sword, and completely froze everything within a five foot radius, including the bunshin and some trees.

When Aoshi instructed everyone to get close, they were surprised by what happened. Zabuza just so happened to speak the thought that plagued everyone's mind.

"Holy crap." Zabuza murmured.

The others couldn't help but agree, while Haku looked sheepish.

"So, Haku-san, what do you want to name this interesting sword?" Aoshi asked curiously.

Haku contemplated for a moment before answering.

"I think I'll call it Doki no Koori Megami (I believe this translates to Wrath of the Ice Goddess)." Haku told them.

"Ah, a fitting name for such a sword. Now Zabuza-san, Bankotsu-san, can I speak with you two for a moment?" Asked Aoshi. They nodded and followed him away from everyone else.

"What is it you wanted to speak with us about old man?" Asked Bankotsu.

"Well, I've been wondering, how exactly are you two going to pay me for making these weapons?" Asked a curious Aoshi.

Zabuza and Bankotsu paled. You would think they would figure out what to do to pay for these, but they were too busy.

"Well, we never figured this out, but can we do some manual labor instead of paying?" Asked a hopeful Bankotsu.

"No, I already have everything I need and I don't need help with anything at all." Aoshi told them.

Bankotsu and Zabuza were wondering what to do, until Zabuza came up with an idea.

"Aoshi-san, do you take **Icha** **Icha: Paradise**?" Zabuza asked hopefully.

Aoshi blushed as he started to remember some of the things he read in that sacred book.

"W-well yes, but if you decided to pay me with the **Icha** **Icha** books, then I'm going to need three different books for them to pass as payment for all of the weapons." Aoshi told them.

"Well, I have **Icha** **Icha: Rangers**. Bankotsu-san, do you have any **Icha Icha** books to help pay for these weapons?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, Mukotsu has **Icha Icha: Vacation, **and Renkotsu has **Icha Icha: Heroes. **I can probably get them to give away the books, but it may upset them." Bankotsu said as he walked back to the others.

A few minutes later Zabuza and Aoshi could hear two people yelling.

"HELL NO!!"

"Hm, Bankotsu-san must have told them about the payment." Zabuza told Aoshi. They saw Bankotsu approaching, and following him were Renkotsu and Mukotsu, both crying.

"Alright guys, time to give them up." Bankotsu said.

With shaky hands, both Mukotsu and Renkotsu handed their copies of the Icha Icha series.

"J-just hurry and t-take it." Renkotsu managed to make out while the flow of his tears increased.

Aoshi wasted no time in grabbing the two books, while Zabuza brought out his book.

"The payment has been fulfilled." Aoshi told them as he grabbed Zabuza's book.

Everyone nodded, and they went back to the clearing where the others were.

"Now, since I am sure you will be leaving soon, I need to get a sheath for both Haku-san and Naruto-san. I will be back in a few minutes." And with that, Aoshi walked away to get a sheath.

Bankotsu led the others to the clearing where the buildings were, and he immediately had Naruto continue his exercises, while Zabuza instructed Haku how to use her sword.

About ten minutes later, Aoshi came back carrying two sheaths. One of them is dark blue, which he gave to Haku, while the other was rather large, obviously meant for Naruto. It was just an average black color, but the size was what made it different than other sheaths. Aoshi was also carrying a pouch made of some foreign material that he gave to Yugito.

"Yugito-san, this pouch is for your claws, and just so you know, this pouch is made from a very strong material so your claws will not cut it and fall out while you are travelling." Aoshi explained to the curious girl.

Haku tied her sheath horizontally behind her back since it was longer than the eight year old. If she tied it vertically behind her, than it would have dragged on the ground when she was walking. Naruto was currently tying his sheathe around his back, and it had to be tied diagonally to decrease the amount of things it will normally bump against while Naruto was walking. Unfortunately, since it was still bigger than him, it would still drag on the ground until Naruto was taller.

"Well, why don't you all stay the night and then continue travelling in the morning when you are all rested up?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure, and to make sure everyone else is tired, the kids will have to start their exercises all over again." Bankotsu said with a menacing smile, while the kids went pale.

"Why aren't you guys training? Get to work!" Bankotsu yelled.

The kids scurried off, desperate to get away from the sadist, while the adults just chuckled.

"Now while you're instructing them, I will get some reading done." Aoshi told them with a perverted chuckle.

It was a happy moment for them except for two people.

'Those brats had better appreciate those weapons after what we had to use to pay for them.' These were the thoughts of Renkotsu and Mukotsu, who were still upset about the payment for the weapons.

That night when the kids went to bed, they would be sore, tired, and very angry and they would be asleep faster than you could say ramen.

The next day

Naruto and the others were in front of Aoshi, ready to leave. Earlier that morning, Bankotsu told them that Zabuza and Haku would be joining them. Needless to say, they were surprised, but they were also excited.

"Well it was nice having you all here, but it's time to go." Aoshi told them.

"Since I am sure you won't be going to Kiri, it would be wise for you all to go north east of here. There are no traps in that section, and hardly anyone goes through there." Aoshi told them.

"Thanks old man, and your right we're not going to Kiri. The only reason we came to Mizu no Kuni was to improve the kid's knowledge and to have you make these weapons. Thanks by the way." Bankotsu told him.

Aoshi nodded and replied, "No problem, glad I could help. As for you, kids make sure you treat your weapons with respect alright?"

The kids nodded, and Aoshi turned his attention back to Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu-san you had better not let up on those kids training." Aoshi told him.

"Don't worry I won't. Well goodbye old man, hopefully we'll see you again." Bankotsu said as he and everyone else began walking away. The kids were waving goodbye while trying to keep up to the adults.

'Goodbye Bankotsu-san. You had better take care of those kids, because they are destined for great things in the future.' With that thought, Aoshi went back to his house to catch up on some reading.

Five hours later

Everyone was walking hoping to reach another town that had a port. As they were walking, they came across a small bandit camp, but they were careful to remain hidden from the bandits. Bankotsu pulled the others aside and began to whisper.

"Alright guys, it looks like there are at least thirty bandits in that camp, and I want Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan and Haku-san to kill these guys." He told them while noticing the shocked looks of the others.

"Now I know what you are thinking, but this needs to be done. The kids will not grow if they only practice. They need to start having battle experience." The others grudgingly nodded in agreement.

"Now kids, I want you to kill as many as you can. These bandits are the lowest forms of life, they cause pain and suffering to innocent people for their own amusement. Don't hold back against them, because they will not hold back against you." Bankotsu told them.

They nodded, and walked into the clearing. As they were approaching, some bandits saw them, and got a gleam in their eyes when they saw the swords.

"Well guys look what we have here. A little boy and two little girls." One of them, a really fat and ugly guy, said. The guys got lecherous looks in their eyes when they looked at Haku and Yugito.

"Do you think you can beat us you fat pig?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"You little brat!" The fat man yelled as he withdrew his sword and charged Naruto blindly.

Naruto smirked, as he dodged to the side and withdrew Senka Kitsune. In one fluid motion, he cut the fool in half. Naruto was not affected with killing someone because he remembered what the Raikage told him. 'What would these people do if I didn't kill them?' Naruto thought.

The bandits were shocked, but that quickly turned to anger, as they recklessly charged.

Naruto smirked as he charged chakra into his blade and swung, releasing a wave of fire from Senka Kitsune. The fire enveloped ten bandits, and their screams could be heard from miles.

Yugito withdrew her claws, and charged chakra into them, as the claws on one hand became enveloped in lightning and the others were covered in fire. She blocked a sword strike with her left hand, and the electricity from her claws raced through the sword and electrocuted her attacker. The electricity went to his heart and killed him. She charged and jumped over a poorly done horizontal slash and used the claws on her right hand to slash another bandit's face. The man screamed as the fire covered claws slashed through his face, and some flame left over from her claws spread over his head. He died soon after.

Unfortunately, the death caused her to freeze up, and she would have been cut in half by an approaching bandit, if Haku did not cut the fool in half. Haku charged chakra into Doki no Koori Megami and swung horizontally, releasing an ice dragon at five approaching bandits.

"Yugito-san, snap out of it!" Haku yelled to the frozen girl.

"We need you, so snap out of it!"

That shook Yugito from her frozen stupor, and she charged again. She used her right claw to slash a man in the stomach, and the flames from her claws caught the man's clothes on fire. Soon the fire spread, killing him.

"Thanks for your help Haku-san." Yugito said.

"You're welcome, now go help Naruto-san. I'll take care of these guys." Haku said.

Yugito nodded, and raced over to Naruto while killing any bandits in her way.

"Now I think I know what to do with you scum." Haku said menacingly. She was surrounded by ten bandits and as they charged at her, Haku charged chakra into Doki no Koori Megami, and plunged the sword into the ground where ice quickly spread and covered everything within a five foot radius, including the bandits. Haku could tell immediately that they were dead.

Naruto and Yugito finished off the others quickly, only to here Bankotsu clapping.

"Way to go guys. You all did a wonderful job. I am very proud of all of you, but Yugito-chan do you need to talk about your first kill?" Asked a concerned Bankotsu.

"Y-yeah, I don't exactly feel right about killing them." Yugito said with her head cast down and some tears falling.

"Well Yugito-chan, just remember what the Raikage said to Naruto 'What would these people have done if I didn't kill them?' you were helping prevent innocent people from suffering a cruel fate in the future. Feeling remorse for killing others is what makes us human." Bankotsu said as he knelt down in front of the girl.

Yugito looked up, and her tears were stopping, and then she spoke, "Thank you Bankotsu-san."

Bankotsu nodded, and then he turned to everyone.

"Alright guys let's check these tents to see if there is anything useful." Bankotsu said.

Everyone nodded, and searched the tents. They found some money though not much, and they found some kunai.

"Alright, now that we're done here, let's go." Bankotsu said.

And so they left, and after thirty minutes of walking, Naruto asked a question.

"Hey, Bankotsu-hakufu (Uncle Bankotsu), where are we going next?"

"Well, I was thinking that we go to Suna next." Bankotsu told him as he continued walking.

As they were walking Naruto let a thought cross his mind.

'I wonder if there is anything interesting in Suna.'

End Chapter.

A/n: Well, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it, and although I wanted to make the chapter longer, I felt this was a good time to stop. One person in a review suggested that I give Haku a sword as well, and I figured that it would be a good idea so I would like to thank the person for giving me this idea. Again, I would like to thank everyone for giving me over a hundred reviews.

Also if anyone has noticed that Haku's sword is a combination of Rukia's and Hitsugaya's zanpakuto from Bleach then congratulations on figuring it out. Anyway, you may have noticed that Bankotsu was a little OOC in this chapter than in the Inuyasha anime. While he has practically no remorse for killing someone, he was trying to comfort a little girl who is one of the few friends his nephew has, and his nephew was abused his entire life, so Bankotsu wanted to help Yugito handle the experience.

My Japanese translation only does one word at a time so I hope the names I gave the various items in this chapter had the correct translation.

As for the harem, so far Hana is in the lead by a wide margin.

I will probably take a break from writing for a while. It is not because of writers block, I actually have some good ideas to use for this. The reason I am taking a break is because I want to play some video games, so that may take a while. But don't worry; I will not give up on this story.

Also I would like to thank people for giving me their opinions on my story ideas. You did not have to vote for them, I just wanted someone's opinion. If I made any mistakes with this chapter, please inform me. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I was busy writing the first chapters for several new stories, and we were moving, so that explains the delay. I hope this chapter will please all of you, and hope it will make the wait worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

It had been a month since the Band of Seven and their new companions left Mizu no Kuni. Right now, they were on their way to Kaze no Kuni, in order to go to Sunagakure no Sato. However, one of the youngest people in the group had a little problem.

"DAMNIT!!" Yes Uzumaki Naruto once again tripped because of his large sword. Since the sword was more than twice his size, it kept snagging itself on branches, roots, and other things.

It was pretty funny at first, but after a while it was getting annoying.

'We just _had_ to get him a sword. I can't believe I didn't decide to wait at least another decade. I bet Aoshi planned this from the start. Make Naruto-kun a sword, but make it too big. Lousy old men and their pranks.' Bankotsu thought angrily.

They were nearing Suna, but they had to make a quick stop at another town in order to get everyone there a disguise, except for Naruto, Haku, and Yugito. They didn't need a disguise going to Kumo since Bankotsu knew a council member turned Raikage, but everyone pretty much agreed that going to a village like Suna, where they knew no one in high positions, it would be better to get a disguise so that no shinobi would try to kill either them or Zabuza.

Mukotsu was wearing a plain white shirt and blue shorts, while wearing black shoes. He also dyed his hair a light blue.

Kyokotsu was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, beige cargo pants, and blue sandals. He also dyed his hair a light blonde.

Renkotsu was wearing a short sleeved gray shirt, brown cargo pants, and red sandals. Since he had no hair, he bought a brown wig.

Ginkotsu was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, black cargo pants, and black sandals. He dyed his hair a dark blue. He also had a piece of cloth over his right eye in order to hide the piece of metal that covered most of his head.

Suikotsu was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, beige cargo pants, and blue sandals. He also dyed his hair a golden blonde.

Jakotsu was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt, that was short enough to just reveal her stomach, and this was for two reasons: (1) she could have a reason to kick some unlucky bastards ass. (2) It will distract any bandits, mercenaries etc. long enough for her to kill them. She was also wearing dark blue shorts, and black sandals. She also dyed her hair a golden blonde as well.

Bankotsu was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, and on the back were the words 'I'm better than you and you know it.' He was also wearing black jeans, and black sandals. He dyed his hair a dark blue.

Zabuza however, was wearing a plain white short-sleeved shirt, beige cargo pants, and a straw hat since he felt it would be too unmanly to dye his hair.

Naruto, Yugito, and Haku were travelling as they were since no one knew them.

One thing all of the members of the Band of Seven had in common was the fact that much to their chagrin, they had to wear makeup in order to hide the tattoos that were on their faces. They also sealed their weapons in scrolls and Zabuza hid his headband in order to avoid any unwanted attention.

The trek through the desert is what could easily be called hell. Naruto was whining like crazy over the heat until Zabuza got too annoyed and punched Naruto in the head, telling him to shut up.

When Naruto asked why they were going to Suna, Bankotsu answer was simple.

"This is to help improve your endurance. The heat will push you to your limits, and it will help increase your fighting ability, if you are familiar to this terrain." He answered, and true to his words, the heat pushed Naruto and the other kids to their limits, and it was completely agonizing to those who were unfamiliar with traveling in the desert.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the eleven people crossed a dune hill, and over it was the walled hidden village of Sunagakure no Sato.

As they approached the gates, two Suna shinobi drop off the wall, and confront them.

"Halt! State your name and business!" One of the shinobi demanded.

Bankotsu stepped up, and said, "My name is Kurosaki Sanji, and these are my brothers, sister, nieces and nephew. We're here to have a vacation."

"In Suna? Are you stupid or something?" One of the guards asked incredulously.

"Hey what can I say, we like the heat." Bankotsu replied.

Looking at the kids, the guard noticed they were barely standing.

"The kids don't look like they like it." The guard pointed out narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah well the adults here do. Here are the papers, so are you going to open up the gate now?" Bankotsu asked annoyed as he handed the papers that he _borrowed_ from some merchants on the way to Suna.

Looking over the papers, the guard nodded and signaled to the other chunin to open the gate. When the gate was opened, Bankotsu and the others walked through, and were impressed that despite the desert, the houses were pretty well built.

"Alright guys I'm gonna find us a hotel to stay at for the next few weeks. Renkotsu, Mukotsu, you two can go the adult bookstore, if it'll get you two to shut up. Suikotsu, I need you to buy some more supplies while we're here. The rest of you guys can go do whatever, but don't get into trouble. Oh, and Zabuza, you stay with the kids and keep an eye on them." Bankotsu whispered.

"Why do I have to stay with them?" Zabuza asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because I said so." Bankotsu smirked before going off to find a relatively cheap hotel.

Muttering a string of curses, Zabuza reluctantly took the kids to a play ground, only because they were giving him the _look. _ Over the course of being with the Band of Seven, Zabuza started to interpret the looks Naruto and Yugito gave him. This particular look could be interpreted as '_Make us work, and we'll prank your ass_.' Apparently the desert took quite the toll on them.

"Alright we'll go to the damn park, but tomorrow you're doing twice as many exercises." Zabuza warned. Naruto and Yugito nodded enthusiastically, anything in order to avoid work after travelling the desert. When they arrived, they noticed that the park was deserted (No pun intended), except for a single soul. It was a kid around Naruto's age, with red hair, a white T-shirt, and brown jeans. He also had green eyes, but what really stood out were the rings around his eyes as though he were suffering from insomnia.

"Be careful around him guys. There's got to be a reason this place is deserted." Zabuza warned, before heading for a bench, while keeping an eye out on them.

Naruto, Haku, and Yugito walked over to the nervous looking boy, and Naruto being Naruto, spoke up for them.

"Hi I'm Naruto! What's your name?" He asked.

The boy merely looked at him for a moment, and Naruto suddenly noticed the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"Go away." He said in a low voice.

Not discouraged at all, Naruto decided to keep trying whilst ignoring Haku's and Yugito's warning.

"C'mon, what's so wrong with telling me your name?" He asked.

Alright the boy was seriously getting annoyed. What kind of idiot would constantly try and get to know him? Deciding to send out some sand, thinking it would kill him, he was surprised when Naruto easily avoided the sand while looking awed.

"Wow that is so cool! Is that a kekkei genkai?!" He shouted. Haku and Yugito also looked impressed, and Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow in curiosity.

Surprised for a moment that they weren't scared like the rest of the villagers, he merely replied, "Yes it is." He said coldly, however he was still so shocked that people weren't afraid of his sand, he didn't even attack them.

'**Kid if you believe that for even a second, than your dumber than I thought**.' Kyuubi told Naruto thanks to the mind link he shared with him.

'Fuzzy? Hey it's been awhile. What took you so long to finally talk about something?'

'**Simple. I didn't feel like it. But on to important matters, this kid doesn't have a kekkei genkai; in fact if I could make a guess, I'd say he has a bijuu sealed inside of him.**' Kyuubi told him.

'Him too?! Geez, just how many people like me are there?!'

'**How the hell should I know?! But I do know there is no kekkei genkai that allows one to control sand. I think the gaki has the Ichibi no Shukaku sealed in him. Ah, Shukaku…what a baka. He actually makes YOU look smart, and that's saying something**.' Kyuubi replied with a laugh.

Naruto's eye twitched as he wondered why Kyuubi kept insulting him.

'**Because it's so damn easy**!!' Kyuubi replied, roaring with laughter.

Deciding to stop the conversation with the insulting fox, Naruto noticed that everyone was staring at him. Blushing, and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he replied.

"Sorry, I was talking to fuzzy." He told them.

The others nodded their heads in understanding except for the boy who merely looked confused.

"Oh, I was talking to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And he told me you had the Ichibi no Shukaku sealed inside of you." Naruto told them, while everyone gasped, except for Zabuza. He doesn't gasp.

Zabuza was surprised about two things though. (1) Naruto was actually dumb enough to tell a random stranger he has a bijuu in him, and (2) this kid also had a bijuu. Zabuza was starting to think that the trek through the desert fried most of Naruto's brain cells.

The boy however was completely shocked.

"Y-you have something sealed inside of you too?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, and Yugito stepped up.

"Can you keep that a secret? We don't want others to find out." She asked.

The boy nodded, before Naruto spoke up again.

"You know, we didn't get your name yet." He pointed out.

Forgetting about that, the boy replied.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. And yes I do contain the Shukaku." He told them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Nii Yugito, container of the Nibi no Nekomata."

"Hello, my name is Haku."

"Now Gaara-san, can you keep us containing the bijuu a secret, the last thing we need is for the village to be after us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure, but can I ask a question?" Gaara asked.

At Naruto's nod, he continued.

"I can tell by looking at you that none of you suffer from insomnia, and I am curious as to how this is possible?" He asked.

"Well, fuzzy told me that the Yondaime Hokage sealed him into me, and I heard that the Yondaime was a seal master. So I think the Yondaime made a seal strong enough to allow me to sleep." Naruto said.

"No one ever told me how Nibi was sealed within me, and she doesn't know either. Therefore I don't know why I can sleep." Yugito said with a shrug.

Gaara seemed to ponder this for a moment, before a small bit of hope appeared in his eyes, before asking, "Is there some way I can possible sleep without Shukaku's manipulations?"

Naruto pondered this for a moment, before asking Kyuubi.

'Hey fuzzy are you there?'

'**What the hell do you want gaki**?' Kyuubi asked obviously annoyed.

'Do you know anyway to allow Gaara to sleep without the Ichibi taking over?'

'**Well, such a thing could happen if his seal was perfect like yours is, but I'm sure I can…**_**persuade **_**Shukaku to let the boy sleep**.' Kyuubi said with a malicious chuckle.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

'**I don't believe it, you actually thought of something smart! You would have to be a baka to not have a bad feeling! You're growing a brain, I'm so proud!**' Kyuubi thought sarcastically.

'Baka kitsune.'

'**I heard that!'**

'Can we continue please?'

'**Huh, oh right! Alright I'm sending a mental image of the hand seals I want you to use, and try not to screw up. Also you must have the others perform the jutsu at the exact same time or else it won't work. When the hand seals are completed, just put your hands to the other's foreheads. This jutsu will connect your mind with that kid Gaara, and you can even bring your girlfriend Yugito there as well. With our minds connected, I can speak to Shukaku, but it's bound to be a bit difficult, he was always a stubborn psycho.**'

'Ok, oh and Yugito-chan's not my girlfriend!'

'**Keep telling yourself that baka.**'

Deciding to ignore Kyuubi, Naruto told everyone what he would be doing. Zabuza who was overhearing this, decided to step in.

"Now hold up! You're going to attempt to perform a jutsu that will link your mind to another's in order to talk to a demon that loves killing more than Naruto loves Ramen?!"

At Naruto's nod, Zabuza shrugged before continuing, "Alright, but try and go to a hidden location in order to do this."

Haku sweat dropped a little at how easily Zabuza allowed them to do this.

"Now before you ask Haku-san, I know the kids can take care of themselves, not to mention they have bijuu that can probably help them get out of a tight spot." Zabuza told her, when he saw her about to ask why he allowed it.

Gaara nodded before telling them to follow him.

And so they followed Gaara to his house, and on their way, they noticed how some people were glaring at Gaara, and some were running away in fear. Though some were looking at the others in pity, believing that they were Gaara's next victims. Zabuza even noticed that some jounin were keeping clear of Gaara with frightened looks on their faces.

Soon, they arrived at Gaara's house. It was different from Naruto's apartment because there was no graffiti on there. Probably because the villagers knew Gaara would kill them if that happened. Gaara really likes his things clean. Opening the door, they were greeted with the sight of two kids who were older than Gaara, arguing.

One was a blonde-haired girl with four pigtails hanging up, a white short-sleeved shirt, and blue shorts, and another was a boy with messy brown-hair, a black short-sleeved shirt and brown shorts. They stopped arguing about which kind of weaponry is better for combat situations, the moment Gaara appeared.

"H-hi l-little brother." The girl greeted in obvious nervousness.

"Temari, Kankurou, I brought guests, and we're going to deal with something. Don't bother us or else. And if that idiot father of ours shows up, tell him I'm reading a book and don't want to be disturbed." Gaara ordered.

They nodded their heads quickly; they knew just how much Gaara loathed their father.

"W-who are they Gaara?" Asked his older brother Kankurou.

"They're people who will help me with my insomnia. Naruto, Yugito come with me."

They nodded and followed him, while Zabuza and Haku stayed behind. When the door to Gaara's room closed, Temari and Kankurou turned their attention to him.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Zabuza spoke up.

"So you guys know how to play poker?" He asked pulling out some poker cards from his pocket.

With Naruto Yugito and Gaara

"Alright you two, I need you to sit down, while I have Kyuubi show me the seals again." Naruto told them. They nodded and sat down on Gaara's bed, while Naruto asked the fox.

'**You forgot? BAKA BAKA BAKA!! It's only been a few minutes and you forget already?!**'

'Would you just shut up and tell me already?'

'**Fine just don't forget this time!**'

And so once again, Kyuubi showed Naruto the hand seals. Nodding, Naruto showed the others the hand seals, and all three of them performed it. When the seals were completed, they touched the others foreheads, and shouted the name of the technique.

"Seishin Rensa no Jutsu!" (Mind connection technique)

**In The Combined Mindscape**

They woke up feeling groggy, and when they got up, they looked around and knew they weren't in Gaara's room anymore. Looking around, they noticed they were in what could only be described as their mindscapes being combined into one. They were in a sewer, but there were Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls. They also noticed that instead of a hard floor, there was sand instead.

"Well, fuzzy never mentioned this." Naruto said.

"C'mon follow me. I've been in my mind enough to know where to find the others." Yugito told them. Shrugging, Naruto and Gaara followed her.

After walking for a few minutes, which was a bit difficult due to the sand, the tunnel led off into an enormous chamber. Well enormous would be an understatement. It's like saying Orochimaru is just a little disturbed. A huge understatement. Straight ahead of them, was the cage holding back Kyuubi, and to the right, instead of a wall, there was the cage for Nibi, and the left side of the room was much the same, except there was a couple of bars missing from the cage and inside was the fearsome visage of Shukaku.

"**Well if it isn't little Shu-chan**." Kyuubi mocked.

"**Oh great, a horny perverted fox**." Shukaku mumbled.

"**I heard that**!"

"**Oh Kami-sama is that your breath Kyuubi? It smells like freshly cut roses**!" Shukaku shouted out in disgust.

"**What?! I'll have you know that my breath smells like a thousand rotting human corpses you bastard!**"

"**Do you two ever stop arguing**?" Nibi asked with a sigh.

"**NO**!" Was the combined yell of the other two.

"**Oh Nibi, how's it going baby**?" Kyuubi asked, trying to sound smooth.

"**You still have a crush on her?! She's not even a kitsune**!" Shukaku pointed out.

"**He has a point. But weren't we here for another reason**?" Nibi asked.

"**Oh alright. You the red-head**." Kyuubi said gesturing for Gaara.

"My name is Gaara." He told Kyuubi.

"**Aw man what a cool name. I bet it strikes fear into the hearts of all those who hear it. Oi, Blondie why couldn't you have such a fearsome name instead of being named fishcake**?" Kyuubi asked.

"Up yours!" Naruto retorted.

"**Get back to business**!!" Nibi roared.

"**Sorry.**" Kyuubi mumbled.

Shukaku chuckled while muttering, "**You are so whipped**"

"**I heard that**!!" Kyuubi and Nibi yelled.

"Nibi-san, what is it you said about getting back to business?" Yugito asked with an eye twitch.

Nibi actually looked sheepish for a moment, before gaining a serious face, which for some reason scared the crap out of Shukaku and Kyuubi. Probably because they were used to seeing her give a bored look.

"**Alright Shukaku, we have a little problem. You see, because you are sealed within Gaara-san, he has insomnia, and knowing you, you constantly try and convince him to kill do you not**?" Nibi asked with a growl.

"**Yeah, so what? He's my container, and thanks to that idiot of a father of his, I can convince the gaki to kill whenever I want! And it definitely helps that he thinks I'm his mother!" **

"**While that is unfortunately true, if you don't let Gaara-san sleep, then he can become weaker. If he is weaker, than there is a possible chance that someone could kill him, which in turn could probably kill you, since your souls are practically bound to each other**. **Also, if you stop constantly telling him to kill someone, than he can focus more on his fights, and have a better chance at killing his enemies**. **Not to mention you're a male and being called mother is bound to feel disturbing**." Nibi pointed out.

Shukaku actually looked surprised for a moment before he started to think.

"**Hmm, damn your right. I never really thought about any of that**." He said.

"**Not surprising. You aren't exactly known for thinking**." Kyuubi said.

Shukaku actually beamed before shouting, "**And I'm proud of it!!**"

Nibi and Kyuubi sighed. They would never understand that psychopath, despite the fact they could be just as murderous as him if they wanted.

Turning to Gaara, who was talking to Naruto about whose bijuu was dumber, Shukaku addressed him.

"**First off, Kyuubi's dumber. Second kid stop thinking of me as your mother, I'm just a bijuu and calling me your mother is actually rather disturbing now that I think about it. Third, I've decided to let you sleep from now on, and I will try and stop the habit of convincing you to kill at every moment. But in exchange you must follow my conditions**." Shukaku said.

Turning to him, Gaara asked, "What kind of conditions?" Shukaku was actually impressed with how well the kid held in his surprise.

"**Simple. Grow more powerful! I refuse to have my container being weak in any way, shape, and form! It looks bad on us bijuu if our containers are weak! I will personally be training you, because I don't want to die! I happen to enjoy living thank you very much!! Now as for my other conditions. When the time comes, kill your bastard of a father!** (Gaara smiles maniacally at this) **I don't care how you do it, just do it! And I want you to become so deadly to your enemies, that your name will be spoken in fear in all of the Elemental Nations**! **I want you to take some of the most dangerous of missions out there in order to kill more people**!" Shukaku finished with a booming laughter.

Gaara thought for a moment (Yeah like this takes a lot of thought), and immediately replied with an "Agreed".

"**Well, now that this is over with, I'm leaving. See ya later you stupid jackasses**!" Nibi laughed before disappearing along with Yugito.

Before they disappeared, Shukaku turned to Kyuubi and asked, "**What was with the sudden mood swing?"**

"**(Sigh) I don't know, but you gotta admit that it's kinda hot."** Kyuubi sighed.

Shukaku looked green in the face, and before he left taking Gaara with him, Kyuubi heard something about, **"I gotta forget this conversation."**

Kyuubi's only thoughts were, '**It is still so easy to annoy the hell out of him.'**

**Outside the Combined Mindscape**

They all awoke, with surprised looks on their faces. Gaara was the first to speak.

"Shukaku is actually going to let me sleep?"

"**Damn right**." Shukaku said.

"So Gaara, can you tell us why you have a bijuu sealed in you?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

Gaara looked hesitant for a moment, before remembering that Naruto and Yugito also had bijuu, so he told them.

"Alright, I guess I can. Several years back, the Wind Daimyo started to give Suna's missions to Konoha. This severely cut back on our village's funding. In order to receive more missions, and help Suna survive, my father the Yondaime Kazekage sealed Shukaku inside of me, when my mother was still pregnant. When I was born, she was in so much pain that she died afterwards. To my father, I was nothing but a weapon, and a few years later, he started sending assassins after me, believing I was a failed experiment. I killed all of the assassins, but then my father had my uncle try to kill me. I always believed that my Uncle was the only person to care for me, but I was wrong. I killed him, and carved this tattoo in my head afterwards." Gaara said gesturing for the kanji for love on his forehead.

The others were completely disgusted when they heard that. Now they understood why Gaara hated his father so much.

"Well, when do you plan to kill him?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as I can catch him off guard. I intend to make him die a very slow and agonizing death." Gaara told them with his maniacal smile back on his face.

Naruto and Yugito involuntarily shivered at the smile.

"Now if you don't mind I intend to get some sleep. I've been missing out on it for a few years." Gaara told them.

"Oh yeah sure. We'll leave and let you catch up." Yugito told him.

So they left, and when they opened the door, they saw Zabuza playing poker with Temari and Kankurou. Apparently Zabuza was winning, if the amount of cash he had was any indication.

Turning to them when she heard the door open, Temari asked a question.

"You're still alive? Just what did you do to Gaara?" She asked suspiciously.

Kankurou also looked at them, with curiosity, after all they were still alive which was a surprise in itself.

"We helped him go to sleep." Naruto and Yugito replied simultaneously.

"WHAT?!" Temari and Kankurou shrieked, looking absolutely terrified.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Kankurou screamed.

"Bakas, now Shukaku will take control!" Temari yelled.

"Relax, we had a talk with Shukaku and he agreed to let Gaara-san sleep without trying to take control." Naruto told them. And so Naruto and Yugito told Temari and Kankurou everything, after all, if they are Gaara's siblings, than they should find out about what happened. But they left out the fact that they are also containers for obvious reasons.

"So Gaara is going to kill our father? Finally!" Temari shouted out in joy.

At everyone's confused looks, she elaborated.

"Well, me and Kankurou believe that because of him, our mother is dead and Gaara is living his life as an outcast. Apparently all three of us have one thing in common. We hate our father with a passion. He only lets us see Gaara, because he thinks it will help prevent Gaara from destroying the village, if only slightly."

"Yeah, he doesn't know this, but we still view Gaara as our little brother, only he's become twisted because of our uncle Yashamaru, and our father. Those two are to blame for everything. It's because of our father that Suna is in fear of Gaara. It doesn't exactly help that me and Temari are also terrified of him."

"Why are you so afraid of your own brother?" Naruto asked, sounding rather angry.

"Because ever since Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara, he's become sadistic, and he's even threatened to kill us occasionally. We've wanted to become closer to Gaara, but we were always to nervous that he would kill us at any moment, because ever since he killed Yashamaru, he's been killing people with no warning or remorse whatsoever." Temari told him, while sounding sad.

"Man your father is one sick jackass." Zabuza muttered.

"Heh, you got that right." Kankurou agreed.

"Now you two, make sure you don' tell your father about any of this. Odds are if the jackass found out about any of this, he will do everything in his power to get Naruto and Yugito under his control." Zabuza told Temari and Kankurou.

"No problem. We won't tell the jackass a thing." Kankurou assured them.

Suddenly Temari grabbed Naruto in a bone-crushing hug, and when she let go, he was blushing like crazy.

"That was a thank you for helping our brother. It really means a lot to us." Temari told him, whilst ignoring Yugito glaring holes at her.

Naruto, still blushing, replies, "N-no problem."

"Well, we better get going. Now Temari, Kankurou, you two keep practicing playing poker and maybe you can win this money back." Zabuza told them, before walking out of the house, with a still blushing Naruto, and angry Yugito in tow.

'I'm definitely going to enjoy teasing them about this.' Zabuza thought, as he watched the expressions on Yugito and Naruto.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel, unless of course Naruto wants to stay with Kankurou and TEMARI tonight." Zabuza said, while stressing Temari's name. It had the effect he was hoping for, with Naruto blushing even more, and Yugito looking like she was ready to kick Zabuza's ass for the comment.

'He never changes.' Haku thought.

Suddenly, Haku remembered something.

"Uh Zabuza-san?" Haku asked.

Zabuza turned his head to her, mentally thankful that during the trip through the desert, he _finally_ convinced her to stop calling him –Sama. It took a lot of work, but he succeeded.

"Yeah Haku-san?"

"Where is the hotel? Bankotsu-san went to look for one didn't he?" She asked.

Zabuza merely thought, 'Damn it.'

**In Konoha**

Sarutobi frowned looking over the report on his desk. It appears that his fears were true.

"You're absolutely sure this is true?" He asked looking at the two in front of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama. They're planning a rebellion in exactly one year's time." One of the ANBU said.

"Yes apparently they have been hiding these very well, and I would not be surprised if they suspected a spy." The other ANBU said.

The Hokage nodded gravely before addressing them.

"Very well. I am ordering you two to eliminate them. The very sake of the village depends on it. However make sure that those who do not support the rebellion, and those who do not know of it are spared. Kill everyone else." He ordered.

The two ANBU nodded, and left the Hokage's office.

As they were leaving, one of the ANBU turned to the other.

"Do you really think we can do this?"

"With just the two of us, no. However if you achieve the next level, than the mission can be a success."

The other ANBU looked startled for a moment before responding, in a shocked voice, "What? I can't do that and you know it!" He said in a whisper.

Turning to him, the ANBU spoke again.

"I know you don't want to do it, but of the two of us, you are more powerful. If you achieve the next level, than you will have a better chance, than if it was just the two of us. I will help you gather those who do not support the rebellion, but when the time comes for us to do the mission, you know what you must do."

If one were to look into the masks of the two ANBU they would have seen two pairs of Sharingan eyes. For the sake of the tree, one must sometimes remove a root.

End Chapter

A/n: Well here it is. I hope you were all pleased with this chapter, and I hope it was long enough for everyone. The whole situation with Gaara, yeah I was originally planning on making Gaara threaten Shukaku with pink sand for his mindscape in order to get what he wants, but I somehow ended up with this, and I like it a lot more.

And as for Naruto suddenly telling Gaara of Kyuubi, well he felt he could tell a fellow jinchuuriki. Naruto isn't actually dumb enough to tell a random stranger, though Zabuza is starting to think otherwise at least until the next chapter. As for Gaara being too trusting of them, well they're fellow jinchuuriki and he felt he could definitely trust them instead of the villagers.

Now if anyone can guess the identity of the two ANBU than congratulations! I know it is different than what is in the manga, but hey, I wanted this.

Now for those who think Shukaku was too nice to Gaara, then allow me to clarify that Shukaku DOES NOT want to die. He knows that if Gaara dies, than he too will more than likely die, so he wants to make Gaara stronger so they both live.

Now again, I am probably taking another break from writing, because Christmas will be coming in a couple of months, and I still have a lot of games to play, and I don't want to get too far behind in them.

Now before anyone decides to tell me that I didn't get a lot of writing done between this chapter and the last than please let me remind you that I have posted two new stories, updated one of them not too long ago, and like I mentioned at the top, I have been writing the sample chapters for several new stories so that I can get the ideas out of my head for the time being. So technically I have gotten a lot of writing done. I hope this has not offended anyone, but I just wanted to remind you so you don't think I'm slacking off. Now despite the fact some chapters for new stories are done, I will not post them until one of these current stories are finished. I don't want to bite off more than I can chew.

Also the poll for the harem closes next chapter, so if you have someone you want in the harem than please vote. So far Hana is still in the lead.

Goodbye for now, and thank you all for reading this story and reviewing.


End file.
